


A second chance and then some

by gildeddragon1



Series: Wicked Family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragonswanqueen friendship, F/F, Fluff, Magical Pregnancy, Rekindled Friendship, Smut, Some Humor, Swanqueen friendship, wickedswan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Zelena has been defeated and is in a cell. Emma tries to talk her into taking a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever on this site and I hope all goes well. Enjoy!
> 
> I forgot to put this but I do not own Once Upon a Time

Emma walked into the Sheriff's station with her hot cocoa and bearclaw and a coffee with a blueberry muffin. Zelena was in her cell reading a book Regina had brought her. Regina had already talked to Zelena hoping to get her to take a second chance and be a better person. Zelena barely glanced at her when she walked in.  
"I brought you some breakfast if you would like it. A coffee and blueberry muffin from Granny's." Emma said.  
Zelena paused in her reading and looked up at Emma. She nodded once and Emma walked forward and handed the back and to go cup through the bars. Emma pulled a chair up from one of the desks and sat on front of the cell.  
"You know you really should take it. The chance at a second chance I mean." Emma said before taking a bite out of her pastry. Zelena rolled her eyes.  
"I don't need to hear your hope speech Savior. " She sneered.  
"Hear me out okay? " Emma said. "I know how it feels to feel like you weren't enough for your mom. My parents me in a god forsaken tree for fucks sake. I know how it feels. It isn't easy being on the road to redemption. There will be times when you want to fall back into your old ways. It's possible. Not easy but its possible."  
"Do you really think people would trust me after I put them through another curse?" She snapped.  
"Not for a while but soon they would if they know you are changing. " Emma said finishing her pastry. Zelena didn't say anything for a while and made a motion she was done with her coffee and muffin she spoke once again.  
"Are you sure it's possible? " She asked seriously as she grabbed Emma ' s wrist. Emma almost pulled her wrist away thinking she was saying bullshit and was going to find some way to hurt her, but she saw Zelena wasn't lying.  
"Its a long bumpy road, buts it's possible. Regina is proof and well, Hook is getting there." Emma comforted. Zelena nodded and let go.  
"If I do take this chance when will I get out of here?" She questioned.  
"It will have to be discussed. I mean we would need to find you a place to stay when you get back on your feet." Emma replied. 

Nothing happened at the station. No calls about cats stuck in trees, or anything so Emma actually got the paperwork done for Regina. Rumple was no where to be found but Emma was reluctant to leave Zelena alone knowing she was powerless without her green pendant. She called David to take over for a little bit so she can get lunch for her and Zelena. 

While she was walking to Granny's she ran into Regina.  
"How is our green friend? " Regina asked as she walked into Granny's.  
"Quiet which I guess is good. I talked to her more about changing. " Emma replied. Regina snorted.  
"And how did she take that? She seemed like she would hardly consider it. Or its her way of a conversation. " Regina muttered while she grabbed her usual salad.  
"I don't know. She seemed like she was considering it at least. She wasn't hostile about it either. Regina shrugged paying for her lunch.  
"Either way, let me know if anything changes. " She said and walked out of the diner.

Emma dismissed David after talking with him about Zelena and changing and gave Zelena her lunch.  
"I didn't know what you would want to so I grabbed a salad." Emma said handing the bag over to her.  
"I always thought you know how my little sister got everything I had ever wanted and I was stuck with being tossed into a twister and thrown into Oz."  
"Regina never asked for that. She was forced to marry after saving my mom." Emma said. Zelena shrugged.  
"How are your magic lessons going? " Zelena asked.  
"Okay I guess. I mean it's still hard to control but it's better than is was in Neverland. "  
"Magic isn't easy at first but once you find common ground with it it's easier." Emma shrugged. "Be glad Regina is teaching you and not Rumple. "  
"I am." Emma said rubbing her temples.  
"You best get back to work because if Regina comes in here and you're not I don't think she would be happy." Zelena said with a hint of a smile in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably longer than the first chapter but this would have been weird split into two different ones. They may vary in length throughout if the story does well which I hope it does. Thank you for reading!

Zelena POV

When the father of the Savior came in to relieve Emma for the night she spoke of nothing. She decided the talks she had surprised herself into wanting to herself. Her life wasn't easy and Emma knew what it was like. No one else in the little town did. Sure Regina had what's she had wanted but when Emma insisted it was completely the opposite of what she wanted, she relented and stopped pursuing the thought of taking everything Regina had for herself. She couldn't sleep that night. She felt, uneasy. The air was tense and every now and then she could see David's eyes glance in her direction warily. He didn't trust her. No one did except it seemed the Savior had a small bit of it. Maybe it was because she was powerless or it was because she had her weird 'superpower' of seeing if anyone is lying and to be honest, Zelena hadn't lied to the Savior since she was imprisoned. She let a small smile flick onto her lips.  
Maybe redemption wouldn't be to bad. 

Emma ' s POV 

She thought about the conversation with Zelena she had that day. How it seemed she cracked her shell a bit. If she kept at it, convincing Zelena she could redeem herself, she could release her. There was an apartment she was looking at. The loft was getting to crowded with Neal and whenever Henry stayed over. It had 3 bedrooms so she could easily have Zelena stay with her for a while. It was just enough in her budget as well which was a plus and it was near her parents' place. She sighed and turned on her side. It was nice having someone who understood what she went through as a kid. Abandoned, felt like they were unloved and unwanted. She hoped David didn't do anything to Zelena. She found herself anxious to get back the next day. It startled her as her eyes began to slowly close. She slept, but every little thing woke her up.

When she woke up David was already back saying Will was there for a bit. She heard him mention Zelena and she kept herself hidden.  
"We can't let her go. She has lost her chance at redemption. Regina couldn't even get through to her." She heard Snow say.  
"What do you suggest? " David asked.  
"Call a town hall meeting. Call Regina and let her know but wait until later in the morning." Snow replied. She felt a pang of anger and rushed to get into the shower. She waited until Snow had left for work and David was sleeping 15 minutes later and jumped into her bug and sped off to Regina's.

She knocked insistently on the door. She checked her watch. 9:10. Regina was most likely up. She never slept in.  
"What is the matter Miss. Swan to come banging on my door?" She asked. It lacked the usual malice it would have had years ago.  
"We need to talk. It's about Zelena." She said. Regina nodded and allowed her to come in. She took off her boots and followed the brunette into the kitchen.  
"Is it safe to assume you haven't had coffee yet?" Regina asked. She nodded. Regina poured her a cup. She went through what her parents had said that morning. Regina stayed silent for what felt like hours.  
"Its too soon." Regina muttered. "I understand why though they assumed I would break her barriers and she would welcome the change." Regina paused and met her eyes. "Question is, have you? " She briefly nodded.  
"I think I'm getting there. It seemed like it yesterday. I have yet to be there today. Will is there now and he doesn't have a vendetta against her and swore not to allow anyone but David or I in unless we say otherwise. It has the blood magic spell too which helps to keep Rumple out if he tries anything. "  
"Do they know this? " Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No. I didn't get a chance to tell them. I don't think they will believe me. Look how long it took for them to believe me when it came to you. " Regina made an agreeing nod.  
"What do you suggest we do Emma? " She asked softly. She could tell by the brunette ' s voice she was worried. Her last ties to her mother. Her last piece of family. Even if was half.  
"We hide her. Isn't there an old cabin in the woods?" She replied surprised on how sure she felt. Regina raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Then I could take the night shift and bring her there until it's safe." She said.  
"But won't David and Snow suspect why you are taking double shifts?"  
"No. I've done it before when I can't sleep."  
"Then let's start planning. "Regina said taking the two mugs of coffee and washing them out before we went into her study after she called the office to cancel her meetings for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Though it was a rough plan, it was the best they could do given the short time frame. As Snow had said, a town hall meeting was called and Emma went to the station. She had asked David to take notes for her. Emma put a quick silencing spell Regina had taught her and pulled up a chair. Zelena looked up, her expression set in a frown.  
"What's going on?" She asked worry clouding her voice. Emma quickly told her what was going on. Zelena stayed silent for a few moments.  
"Why help me? Why not hand me over?" She asked quietly for the first time letting fear into her voice. Emma looked up at her as if the answer was obvious.  
"As I said and will continue to say, everyone deserves a second chance. You have barely had a week to change. They assume since Regina couldn't get through to you that you wouldn't listen. They don't know I got to. Or seemed to at least."  
"Why? Why haven't you told them?"  
"I may be the Savior, but this is one matter they most likely would ignore. We are getting you somewhere safe."  
"Who will stay with me? Surely not your father I hope." Zelena questioned.  
"Me. Regina and Henry will bring supplies as needed until everything has settled down and they have been convinced to leave you alone. Regina will put up cloaking spells to hide the cabin from everyone except her and Henry. " Zelena nodded seeming satisfied with that answer. Emma ' s phone vibrated in her pocket and saw a text from Regina. 

'Henry and I are heading to your apartment before David and Snow come back to get a bag of things. Need anything special? ' 

'Not really. Other than essentials.' 

She got no further reply knowing she was kinda breaking I to the apartment but she wasn't since Henry was there with his key. Both Emma and Zelena were on edge. 

When David and Emma switched shifts she convinced David to have Will work.  
"He's been doing well and hasn't worked a night shift before. He needs to learn how." She said. David thought for a moment and nodded. Emma felt relieved he had bought it. Zelena relaxed a bit. Emma gave a short nod of reassurance before the left.

ZELENA POV

When the Savior left she was still uneasy but not as bad as before. The other deputy Will, made some small talk. He didn't really have a vendetta against her so she felt a little safer. At around midnight Emma came and escorted Zelena out of the station. Emma must have told Will because he just nodded and went back to work. 

EMMA POV

Everything was going smoothly so far Zelena had a few things at her farmhouse which was on the way to the cabin. They grabbed some of her clothes and went to meet Regina at the cabin. 

When they got there Henry was with her. Both her and Zelena got out of her bug and walked over to the pair. Emma grabbed her bags which weighed a ton and followed her.  
"I will up the spell when I leave. You have provisions for a week and I will return to bring more. Make a list of what you need and I can bring it. I'll keep in touch as frequent as I can. Emma you have been put on leave for an emergency of a long lost friend in New York." She nodded. Regina turned to the red head beside her who stood closely by her ad she she was her shield. "I will do whatever I can to make sure you are able to reside in storybrook if you choose, safely." Hopefully it won't take long but if it's anything like my case, it will take a while." Zelena nodded. Henry handed her her sword.  
"In case something happens. " He said and hugged her. "Love you ma."  
"Love you too kid." She replied. She and Zelena went into the cabin as Regina and Henry left. Regina stopped two miles away and set up concealing spells, protection spells to alert her and Regina if something happens and several others. Zelena turned to her.  
"What now sheriff? " She asked. She shrugged.  
"We pick our rooms, get some rest and wait." 

The cabin was small. Two rooms across from each other, a small living room, a master bath (surprisingly) with a shower and bathtub, a small living room and a modest sized kitchen. She sighed after dropping Zelena ' s bag off and went into her room with her duffle bag Regina had brought for her. After a quick check if Zelena needed anything, they both settled down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was up first surprisingly. Maybe it was the fact she was worried about the woman in the next room who somehow made her feel funny inside. She got up seeing the door was still closed and went into the kitchen. It was 8:05 in the morning and she grumbled about the ungodly hour. She started the batter for pancakes. One of the few foods she could make without burning a place down. Or almost. She added blueberries since Zelena always got a blueberry muffin from Granny's whenever she was there before she was locked up. She heard footsteps from the hallway and looked up from the skillet and gave the woman a small smile. The table had already been set with sticky, sugary syrup.  
"Smells nice Savior. Is it good and safe to eat however?" She said with a smile. One thing Emma noticed was Zelena was more relaxed now that she was out of the station. Emma chuckled.  
"Well you can take the chance or go hungry. Your choice." Zelena stepped behind the Savior her hand lightly landing on Emma ' s lower back. Emma tensed for a second then relaxed. She got the fluttery feeling in her chest again whenever she was around Zelena after she had lost her pendant. Zelena ' s thumb caressed Emma's lower back slightly before leaving contact. Emma internally growled and the liss of contact. Why the fucking hell? She thought. What the fuck is going on with me? She admitted she had been with women before. Even kinda sorta liked Regina. She flipped the last couple and put them on a separate plate. They both sat down and warily Zelena took pancake and took a small bite. She practically moaned at the taste.  
"Well it seemed I have underestimated you Savior."  
"Please, call me Emma. I don't like being referred to that 24/7." Emma said quickly. The woman beside her nodded.  
"My apologies. " Emma sighed.  
"I'm sorry I snapped. It's just irritating having people call me that almost everyday. Everyone expects me to save everyone. I didn't sign up for saving a whole town of fairy tale characters. " She said rubbing her face, her knotted hair shielding her face. Zelena sat in silence for a moment then reached out and touched Emma on the arm. Emma pulled her face from her hands and looked at the hand on her arm thoughtfully. Why is she making me feel this way?  
"Fate is a bitch. Always has and always will. Only now people are seeming to break from it or trying to push back. It's a burden you will carry for the rest of your life. I have a feeling that it's hard. But from my observation, before the curse was broken, you have your parents, your son, my sister and the one handed pirate."  
"Doesn't mean they help. Everyone but Regina and lately less Henry, think of me as the Savior. They didn't have to put me in a fucking tree. Give me my best chance my ass. My life was hell until Henry brought me here." She said and paused taking a deep breath. "Bringing me home." Zelena gave a small smile having an internal battle of her own. Why was Emma making her feel all fluttery inside like a teenage crush? Why of all people it was her? She had to admit she was good looking. Strong, lean, athletic and sinfully beautiful. She was now glad the curse was cast. She saw how Regina and Emma were friends and thought about corrupting her if there was any chance Regina had feelings for the Savior. But thought made her sick inside. It seemed now, she had a reason to change. If these...feelings meant something, something between her and the blonde, she would like to see where it went. She highly doubted Emma would even think of a relationship with her while she was still, well a villian. Emma gave her a small smile, those emerald eyes flashing less sadness briefly. She could tell Emma was battling with herself as well. Zelena removed her hand reluctantly knowing that they still had food to eat. The pair spoke of little things. Even as the rest if the pancakes were finished and the playful banter of not getting sick or dying from the food was over, they sat at the table talking. The both of them growing more relaxed as each minute passed. 

ZELENA POV

As she and Emma talked she relaxes and let herself enjoy her company. It was almost as if she wasn't being hunted for. As if they were two old friends. She liked Emma's laugh. No, she loved it. Whenever she could she would try to get her to do it again. She was willing to change to see where this went. If they would be able to be together. She knew her parents would demand her to not see her but they both knew, Emma was an adult and she could make her own decisions. But the only thing stopping her was Hook.  
"How's the hand less pirate? " She asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
"We haven't spoken in a while. Honestly, I am just not I to him. I may have in the past but now I its like I just want to be friends. "  
"Have you told him?" She asked hating how a small bit of hope betrayed her.  
"No but I think he has an idea. He has yet to ask me on a date in a while, since we stopped you." She felt a strong flicker of hope go through her. Yes. She was falling for the blonde deeply. She didn't think she would be able to get up. She just hoped Emma felt the same. 

EMMA POV 

She could tell the feelings for Zelena were growing more each minute. It scared her. She wasn't lying about Hook. She had meant to tell him before the whole 'let's kill Zelena before she even has a chance for redemption' started. The fluttery feeling had only just started when she was in the cell and they had talks. Sometimes about magic, experiences and flat on playful arguments over little things. Zelena looked more relaxed which made her happy. Was she falling for her? She wanted to have a chance with her but her fear that she had her whole life since all of her foster homes, is people leaving her. She wanted to be with someone but that held her back. Soon through their talk, their hands intertwined on top of the table without either of them knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

SNOW POV

She had noticed that she had not heard from Emma all day. She hadn't come home from her shift and Charming was about to call her. She then remembered that one person always knew where she was before anyone else. Henry. She pulled our her phone quickly and sent him a text;  
'Do you know where Emma is?' A couple minutes later she received a reply but not what she had hoped for.  
'No.'  
No why was attached to it and it made her worry. Were her and Henry in a fight? Or was it Emma and Regina and Regina denied Henry access to Emma?  
"Have you heard anything? " Charming asked. She shook her head, worry taking over her senses. They heard a knock at the door. She ran up to in and opened it hoping to see Emma but in the doorway was Regina.  
"Where is Emma?" She demanded. She hadn't meant to sound rude but from the glare she received from the brunette said her tone was out of line. She stepped back sheepishly so Regina could walk in who was muttering under her breath.  
"Emma is safe. So is Henry. " She stated taking a mug of coffee Charming gave her.  
"But if she is why isn't she answering her phone? It goes straight to voice mail. " Regina took a moment before answering.  
"Because I told her not to. She is safe. That is all you need to know. Where she is is none of your business. "  
"It is. She is our daughter-"  
"She's a grown woman. She can make her own decisions. She can protect herself. She has magic and her firearm. " Regina said interrupting her. Charming took a breath.  
"She's right Snow. Emma is capable of taking care of herself. We need to trust she will be careful and not be reckless. " Charming said before Snow could protest.  
"We all know Emma has a knack for being reckless. " Regina muttered before finishing her coffee. She began to walk out the door.  
"I will keep you updated on Emma. Henry and I are the only ones who can contact her. Don't try to send the blue knat or either of the Lucas'. It won't work. " Regina promised. Her tone was the political tone she used in meetings and such. One that had the underlying message; "don't argue with me. It won't end well for you". She and Charming shared a look before nodding. But before Regina stepped out the door Snow mentions the town hall meeting. After a small nod Regina walked out and they both got ready for work. Emma and her whereabouts were never far from their minds.

REGINA POV

Her discussion with the Charmings had gone better than expected. She expected a sword to her throat and a threat of execution by Gold. She almost wished they had a secret but she could tell the way they acted the plan she had with the Savior had worked. Emma and Zelena escaped and so far, no had mentioned it. Of course by noon the town would know from Grumpy, the town crier, as he ran around talking about it. Henry had warned her about Snow asking where Emma was when she was on the way to work and stopped in briefly. She went to Granny's and grabbed her coffee and went to the town hall making sure her phone was nearby in case someone happened at the safehouse the blonde and her sister were staying at. She hoped Zelena would take the offer of a second chance. From what Emma had said, it seemed she was chipping away at her facade to get her to do so. Emma was persistent. She knew that from the moment she had brought the basket of apples to her motel room. When Emma had said since she had threatened her in the past twelve hours made her want to stay longer. It's what she admired about her from the beginning. She could easily make a good princess but knowing her she would refuse before the rest of the word was out out of someone's mouth. She smiled. She was glad she had an ally in Emma. She defended her when no one else would. Broke up a mob outside her door when the curse first broke and helped her find Henry in Neverland. She indeed had a friend in the blonde. And damn everyone to hell if someone would go after her for helping Zelena. 

EMMA POV

She quickly took a shower cleaning the grim off her skin. When she walked out she saw Zelena watching some birds outside.  
"You know even all the time I spent in the farmhouse I never took the time to realize the beauty here. It was surrounded by woods so that was no excuse. Sure there aren't as many interesting creatures here as there was in the Enchanted Forest and Oz but it's still beautiful.  
"Yeah. It is. I lived in the city so you really don't get a lot of wildlife other than birds nesting in buildings. A pair with trees in it but not this extent." She agreed with a nod coming to stand next to her. She got a strong scent of lilies and soon found out that it was Zelena. She wanted to wrap her arms around the other woman and breathe it in all day. It briefly reminded her of her friend from when she was a foster kid.  
"What was it like?" Zelena asked looking at her.  
"Loud if you're not used to it. Big, busy. But there are tons if things to do." She replied. She couldn't really say more. It depended on the persons interest on what to do. She looked into Zelena ' s eyes and found herself falling into them. She could tell it wasn't magic. It was a thing Regina grilled at her about for 2 hours on figuring if someone is using magic of its around you. She could sense Regina's from the various spells placed on the property. She found herself leaning forward and saw Zelena was as well. In a matter of moments, their lips met. The other woman's lips were soft and gentle. Hardly any pressure. A few seconds later they broke apart. They had the same question running through their heads.  
'What is this?'


	6. Chapter 6

Both of the women continued to look into each others eyes. As if they were trying to find out what the other one was thinking.   
"What is this?" Zelena whispered having the guts to speak first. Emma took a deep breath and slowly let it out.   
"I don't know. This is new." Emma whispered.   
"Have you been with a women before? "  
"Yes. I just didn't expect a relationship this soon."   
"You were the one I least expected to fall for. For someone else yes but the Savior? " Zelena said. The both chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of them noticed their fingers were brushing against them in a soothing motion.  
"Do you want to explore this?" Emma asked. Zelena leaned into Emma's side who wrapped and arm around her. Zelena nodded into Emma's chest.  
"You know it's going to be a secret for a long time. Even after the town accepts you it will take time for them to trust you and if they found out to soon they would say you have a spell on me. It will take time. " Emma said. Zelena placed a hand on her chest and snuggled more into Emma who wrapped both arms around her. Zelena sighed into the embrace. They stayed like that in contentment. Both not wanting to break the silence.   
"Are you hungry? "Zelena asked.  
"A little." Emma replied.  
"I will make us something. You made the last meals. Let me do this one." She said. Even after this, the thought of food, didn't cause them to split apart. A few moments later a sad sigh escaped Zelena ' s lips before she pulled away from Emma's arms.   
"Do you need help?" Emma asked following the other woman into the kitchen.  
"You can set the table, and get out tomatoes, lettuce, cheese and any sauce you would like. Tortillas as well." Zelena replied meeting Emma's gaze as she grabbed a skillet and some ham from the fridge.  
"Quesadillas?" Emma asked amused. Zelena gave her a glare from the corner of her eyes.

The two women worked along side each other making dinner. Sure lettuce was a weird choice in the Quesadilla but surprisingly good.   
"To make sure you have at least something healthy." Zelena said with a smirk. Emma snorted and continued to eat.

After their meal they sat in the small living curled up on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy. Zelena was leaning against Emma's side, her feet curled under her. Emma had an arm wrapped her shoulders as the show played on. Emma felt her eyes begin to close and reluctantly shut them. She soon felt a fluttering of cloth and a new sense of warmth fall on her. The warmth in her side did not leave, only sank deeper into the embrace. 

They only woke when light poured into the room. Emma's eyes fluttered open and groaned when she tried to stretch and her muscles cried out in protest. She took note of where she was. She was in the living room laying on the couch with Zelena laying on her chest. The blanket had long since fallen off of their bodies and laid neglected on the floor. She smiled at the woman her laid on her chest. Her features were relaxed which she was pleased to see had started softening as each day passed. Emma shut her eyes again and fell into the space between consciousness and sleep. 

ZELENA POV

She woke up laying on something, or someone. She lifted her head slightly and saw Emma. Sometime during the night they had laid down using every inch of the couch. For a few moments she laid there observing the features of the blonde. Strong facial features complimenting her body. It didn't take a fool to know she was an attractive woman. She was also surprised to know she didn't have people followed her around. Either way, she was glad to have chance with her. She soon drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. But here it is and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are mine
> 
> And first attempt at smut

They woke up a couple hours later. Neither got up though. Zelena stayed nestled in Emma's embrace. Emma's tank top had ridden up and showed bare skin on her hips. Zelena traced patterns on the skin making her shiver. Zelena chuckled wickedly and her touch became softer and more teasing. Emma shifted and held back a barely concealed moan.  
"No wonder they call you wicked."Emma murmured. Zelena gave a dark, seductive laugh and leaned up to Emma's ear, her breath ghosting on her ear making her shiver again.  
"Oh my dear, this is just a small fraction of my capabilities. Maybe I should show you." She whispered as her hand began its journey up her chest. Emma arched her back into Zelena ' s hand and finally she felt a hand squeeze her breast. She moaned as Zelena began to kiss and nip at her neck. She latches onto her pulse point and sucked. By then Zelena had moved aside her bra and was squeezing and teasing her breast and nipples. She moved so she was straddling Emma's hips. Emma's hands found purchase on Zelena ' s hips and thighs as she ran her hand up and down. Zelena ended her assault on her neck and kissed way up her jaw and finally her lips. It started slow, intimate then progressively grew more aggressive. They were moving their hips against each other trying to fond friction to sooth the fire between them. Emma glided her hands from Zelena's hips and under the silk shirt she wore and back down going higher each time. Zelena would growl each time she stopped and she would smirk it response. When she reached her breasts she teased them through her lace bra.  
"What do you say we remove these layers hm?" Zelena said. The pulled off the shirts and pants leaving themselves in their underwear. Zelena took in the blonde underneath her. The sharp, toned abs that rippled under her fingertips.  
"You're beautiful." She whispered. Emma blushed.  
"So are you." She said. Zelena kissed her again reaching the hot, possessive intensity it was before. Emma reached behind and unclipped Zelena's bra releasing her breasts. Zelena moaned and arched into Emma when she began to tease making her nipples hard. Emma flipped them so she was on top.  
"Are you a dominant Savior?" Zelena smirked.  
"Not really. Doesn't mean I don't like to be on top sometimes." Then she began to kiss her way down Zelena's body noting the twitching muscles and her lips met flushed skin. When she reached the the line of her panties she nipped at her hips and hooked her fingers on the sides. Before she moved them she looked at the woman whose breathing was eratic.  
"Are you sure you want this?" She asked the red head. Zelena looked at her, her irises completely hidden by dilated pupils.  
"Fuck me Emma or I swear-" She never finished her sentence because Emma tore off her panties and took in her arousal. Emma licked up her slit and flicked her clit making Zelena moan and thread her fingers in blonde tresses. Emma licked around her slit avoiding her entrance and flicked her clit. Zelena began to writhe under Emma's actions.  
"Emma." Zelena warned. "Fuck me."  
"As you wish." Emma smirked and took her clit in her mouth and sucked. Hard. Zelena cried out in relief when Emma stopped her teasing. She arched into Emma's mouth and her moans grew in volume and frequency as she neared her climax. She soon cried out in her release finally washed over her. Emma laid next to her, her head propped on her hand as she watched Zelena regain her ability to breathe. Moments later Zelena recovered and Emma smirked. Zelena have her a evil grin. Emma's smirk faltered and in a split second Zelena had her pinned.  
"You smirk now, but it's time I return the favor." She said in a tone that was several octaves lower than usual.  
"Fuck." Emma breathed.  
"Oh I do plan on doing so." Zelena began a slow, sensual kiss as her hands drifted down her chest, her abdomen and to the line of her panties. She cupped her dampened panties making Emma moan and arched into her hand. Her stroked the length increasing to moisture gathering there.  
"Mm. All wet and ready for me Emma?" She whispered. Emma moaned in response. She slipped her hand under her panties and cupped her pussy her middle finger stroking her entrance. She dipped her finger in Emma's entrance and brought her finger to her lips. She moaned as she sucked on it.  
"You taste positively delicious darling." She commented bring her back to her slit on bringing it back to Emma.  
"Suck." She commanded. Emma did as she was told and moaned at her taste. She released Zelena's finger.  
"Let's have some fun." Zelena removed her panties and kissed down her body just like Emma had. But this time, she teased in a way Emma had never felt and it drove her crazy. Zelena would start slow circles around her clit growing closer and then would stop before she touched it. When she would get near Emma tried to arch into her hand to seek relief from her growing and painful arousal.  
"Dammit Zelena. Please just fuck me." Emma begged. Zelena looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"If you are begging who am I to deny your wishes?" Before Emma could answer Zelena entered her with to fingers. Emma cried out and Zelena thrust into her stroking her in places no one had before. Her moans frequent. Zelena soon picked up the pace as Emma come close. To add to it, she latched onto her clit and sucked. Emma cried out as her or has washed over her. Zelena slowed her thrusts to draw out her orgasm. She lapped up the remnats of her orgasm and she waited until Emma came to before she spoke.  
"I've always loved used my fingers. More effect." Zelena said with a smug smile. Emma snorted as they curled up together again with the blanket again. Zelena's head resting over her heart. Her hand resting above her chest, her fingers stroking the skin there. The pair soon allowed exhaustion to take over and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time

ZELENA POV 

She woke a few hours later and it took her a few moments to remember what transpired hours before. She smiled and wrapped the arm around the blondes waist tighter. She laid on Emma's chest listening to the steady heartbeat under her head. She sighed content. Who would have thought she would fail at hurting her little sister, go down the long road to redemption then fall for someone who was unlikely to fall for her. She kept thinking it was a dream. A dream and a nightmare at the same time. But she knew it wasn't.  
"How did this happen? How could a villian gain a second chance then fall for the Savior. The one who destroyed Regina's Dark Curse." She whispered to no one in particular. "Or is this just a cruel twist of Fate?" She added even softer. Tears blurred her vision and she gripped the blondes waist tightly as if holding onto her like she would disappear. She tried to stop them from falling but she failed. She let out a quiet sob and moved to leave into another room but the arm encircling her back tightened. She laid her head back down.  
"What's wrong?" Emma asked. She glanced up and saw Emma's concerned look.  
"Just thinking." She replied. Emma raised an eyebrow and she sighed.  
"Just wondering if this is some cruel twist of Fate or a dream. I keep thinking I'm going to wake and find myself in a cell again." She said tearfully. Emma tugged her down again and held her tightly as she sobbed. She ran a hand through her hair calming her.  
"Its not. This is real, you are not in a cell, you are not after Regina." Emma said softly. She nodded as she continued to cry. Soon her tears dried and she calmed.  
"How long have you been up?"  
"Just a few minutes before you did." She replied.  
"Last night was something." Emma said. She hummed in reply her thumb stroking soft skin on Emma's hip.  
"Indeed it was." She agreed kissing the chest underneath her. She sat up and straddled the blondes hips with s wicked grin.  
"Are you protesting Savior?" She asked leaning forward until her lips were over Emma's but not quite touching.  
"Nope. Not at all." Emma replied.  
"Good. Because I think it will be happening some more." She said before pulling Emma's lips in a long, slow and passionate kiss. It was interrupted by the shrill ring tone of Emma's phone. They both groaned as Emma reached onto the coffee table and looked at the screen. If hadn't been Regina she would have ignored it.  
"Sheriff Swan."  
"How is everyone with my sister?" She asked. Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Hello, I am well thanks. Everything is going fine. We haven't noticed anything suspicious so far. Nothing has tried breach the barriers either." Emma replied. She began slowly kissing Emma's neck with a smug look. Emma sucked in a quick breath.  
"Ms. Swan, is everything okay over there?" Regina asked.  
"Yeah. Just fine." Emma replied. She nipped at her collar bone. "As I said. No attempted breaches or no one else has called." She added quickly. She could practically see her sisters narrowed eyes.  
"Very well. Anything you need so far? I plan on dropping by this afternoon after the town hall meeting." Emma glanced at her as she tortured her neck. She shook her head but an evil glint at some things she could use but it would mortify her sister and Emma. Emma narrowed her eyes at her seeing to have an idea what she was thinking.  
"No." Emma's breathing was becoming labored and she could tell she was getting aroused.  
"I will see you this afternoon." Emma hung up just as her fingers danced across Emma's stomach and slipped between her folds she was glad to find soaked.  
"You are so aroused my love. What would you do if I slipped my fingers in while you talked to my dear sister. I tease your clit and entrance never quite touching but enough to make you moan." She punctuated her statements by doing them. Emma arched and she pulled her hand away. Emma grumbled in protest. She stood gazing at the naked blonde loving how she glowed.  
"Later my love. Let's eat breakfast then we shower together." She whispered walking to her room to get her silky robe and grabbing Emma's too. Emma grumbled as she put on the robe. She was finally happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time

Making the meal felt amazingly domestic. Light touches, soft smiles and eyes. Pretty much what Emma wanted in a family. While she was setting table her smile fell and she frowned. Zelena caught it and walked over wrapping her arm around Emma's lower back.  
"What's wrong my love?" She asked. Emma looked at her with a sad smile.  
"Just thinking how awesome this is and how I wish I had it when I was a kid." She replied. Zelena leaned up and gave a lingering kiss on her cheek.  
"If you will allow me, I will do everything in my power to make sure you have days like this for as long as you will allow me." She whispered against her skin.  
"I will." Zelena smiled and kissed her again finishing the final preparations.

While they ate they discussed when they should tell Regina of their relationship.  
"Maybe we should wait. It's only been a couple of days and she will wonder how long it's been going on and if that's why I wanted to hide with you."  
"Oh so I could have my wicked way with you Emma?" Zelena snickered. Emma snorted and when back to eating.  
"But I agree. A couple of weeks maybe." Emma nodded.  
"What do you want to do after we clean up?"  
"Well I did mention a shower but I am afraid I am sore and won't be able to wash my back. Would you be able to help me Savior?" Zelena said as her fingers danced up Emma's thigh.  
"I may be able too." Emma replied vaguely.

They cleaned up as quickly as they could without breaking dishes. It was apparent to them the promise of being in the shower together set them in a frenzy. The stripped immediately and jumped in when the water was warm. Their lips connecting as soon as the curtain was closed. Hands wandered all over each others skin mapping out curves, scars and muscles. Emma kissed down Zelena's neck and nipped at her collar bone causing a moan to escape Zelena's lips. Zelena's nails scraping along Emma's back leaving red marks. Zelena pushed Emma against the wall of the shower pinning the blondes hands above her head. Zelena attacked Emma's neck as she slipped a thigh between Emma's legs. Emma moaned loudly as Zelena finally caught her mouth a slid her tongue between Emma's lips. After a few moments, they pulled away when air was needed. They rested their foreheads against each other. They panted for breath.  
"We should probably stop trying to screw each other every time we get a chance. It could be a problem one day." Emma murmured. Zelena laughed kissed Emma softly.  
"I agree, though I'm reluctant to." 

 

They watched netflix until they felt the barrier being breached knowing it was Regina. They separated from being snuggled against each other on the couch as Emma rose to open the door.  
"Hey." Emma greeted as Regina walked in. Emma took her coat and hung it up.  
"Hey." They both could tell the brunette was on edge.  
"Regina, what's wrong?" Zelena asked tensing. Regina met her eyes.  
"I managed to convince the two idiots, Ruby, Belle and Granny that you are changing. They have agreed they would help me to convince the others. During the town meeting Grumpy was on a full in rant on killing you. Half agreed the other half stayed silent. I am unsure if they agreed, were unsure or wanted to believe you would be like me and change." Regina explained folding her hands in her lap. She drew in a breath. "I also think someone has figured out where you guys are."  
"How? No one but you has called and only Henry knows."  
"Hook tracked your phone Emma." She said. Emma swore and paced the room.  
"What do we do?" Zelena asked.  
"I take Emma's phone and dump it another cabin somewhere and delete all traces leading to here. I can make it so no cell reception can enter or leave here. It will be like a drop zone for phone calls. We would have to use the home phone " She replied nodding at the phone in the corner.  
"Maybe I should come out and start showing I'm trying change." Zelena said. Emma whipped her head around so fast her neck cracked and she winced.  
"What?" She asked. Regina raised her brow and thought about it.  
"That may be a good idea." She said.  
"How?"  
"Remember what is was like for me? How I had to show I was changing and not hiding? I think the initial threat is gone. Your parents and I managed to calm everyone down. As long as she wears the cuff and has no access to her pendant she should be okay." Regina explained.  
"I have an apartment ready. She can stay with me." Emma said. Regina nodded.  
"If it's the one I remember it already has furniture correct?"  
"Yes." Regina nodded.  
"If will make sure everything is ready. Tomorrow night will be the day we move you there." Regina turned to Zelena. "Emma will be with you at all times. If we need to get another guard then we will. You will work at the station with her and go on calls, patrols etc." Zelena nodded. Regina stood up and walked to the door putting her coat on. Emma handed her cell over after turning it off.  
"See you later. I'll be in touch with details about tomorrow." Regina said and walked out. Emma sighed and sat next to Zelena pulling her into her arms.  
"Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Emma whispered. Zelena nodded and curled up in Emma's arms.  
"We should get to bed. I'm not that hungry right now." Zelena whispered. Emma nodded and they walked into Zelena's room and curled up under that covers snuggled together. They didn't sleep at all that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. Been super busy with work. I hope you enjoy and to make up for it tried to make it longer.
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time

They reluctantly got out of the bed from each others embrace wishing they had gotten any resemblance of sleep. They made sure to pack everything and set it by the door so it was a grab and go. They went through the cabinets looking for something for breakfast that was simple.  
"We have stuff for muffins and waffles." Zelena said.  
"Sure. Make both and use up the eggs and milk?"  
"Alright. You start the muffins I will gather stuff and grease the pan." They went about the kitchen making their breakfast. Zelena helped Emma with the waffles and muffins though there seemed to be more kisses on exposed skin and wandering hands than teaching.

After it was done they sat and dug into their breakfast.  
"Is there anything you want to grab from your house?" Emma asked. Zelena shook her head.  
"Unless you have a bed big enough for us both then no."  
"I got a new queen sized mattress."  
"Do you have sheets yet?" Emma shook her head.  
"Then I want to grab mine. I have some nice silk sheets I have yet to use. I can teach you how to resize them." Zelena said then let a wicked smile grace her features. "I also like the idea of christening them." Emma felt a pang of arousal and her eyes dialated.  
"Well we will be alone tonight. No one else lives in the complex." Emma said.  
"Then I suggest we both eat well and stay hydrated. I feel a marathon of love making coming on." She said seductively licking the remaining syrup from her fork.  
"After I fuck you senseless You mea." Emma taunted.  
"You play a dangerous game Emma."  
"Only matching yours my love." Emma whispered in Zelena's ear as she took both of their plates. Zelena stood and smacked her ass as she began helping with the dishes. About 20 minutes later the shrill ring of the house phone rang. Zelena went and answered. Emma smirked when she remembered what Zele a did when she was on the phone with Regina and decided a little payback was owed. She walked into the living room ignoring Zelena's conversation as straddled the woman's lap. Zelena have her a warning look but Emma payed no attention to it. She lowered her mouth to Zelena's shoulder so it won't be seen and began to suck. Hard. The older woman was struggling not to make a sound as she continued to speak to Regina. Emma prayed that Regina would continue to talk. Emma let hers hands wander Zelena's body. One landing on her left breast the other drifting toward the woman's core. Zelena tried moving the hand away but woth only one hand, it was a useless feat. Emma's fingers dipped under the woman's panties as they decided to ignore wearing pants but wore something to cover their chests. Zelena whimpered as Emma stroked her clit.  
"Shhh." Emma said in her other ear. Emma's hand massaged her breast as Emma switched to the other shoulder and marked her there. She heard Regina on the other end asking if Zelena was okay and Emma smirked. To Zelena's relief, Regina hung up shortly afterward.  
"You evil little minx!" She growled.  
"I thought a little payback was in store for me." Emma breathed as she dipped her fingers into Zelena's entrance which was practically dripping from the constant and teasing stroking of her clit. The pressure Zelena felt in her body from the need of a release was almost painful and she struggled to breathe.  
"Emma please. Please fuck me already."  
"Really? I think you should be punished a little longer." Emma said as she teased her clit by making circles around it but not touching it. Zelena cried out and tears burned her eyes as the need became extreme.  
"I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now, I am withholding sex from you for a month!" She growled. Emma hummed as she kissed up Zelena's neck then landed on mouth. Emma then abruptly filled Zelena with 2 fingers making the older woman cry out in relief.  
"Oh gods. Oh gods. Don't stop. Please don't." The woman said. Emma increased her pace feeling Zelena's walls clamp around her fingers. She stroked that one spot she knew made her come undone and Zelena gave a scream as she came. Hard. Her eyes fluttered to the back of her head as the aftershocks of her orgasm hit her. Emma helped her down from her high and kissed her forehead.  
"And they call my sister and I wicked and evil." She panted. Emma chuckled and kissed Zelena softly. She pulled her had from Zelena's panties and licked them clean and Zelena licked one finger with her causing their tongues to intertwine bringing another kiss. When air became a problem they pulled back.  
"What did Regina have to say?"  
"Leave when it's dark out. Grab what I need and meet her there. She said she would keep your death trap in her garage for the time being. She wants to wait a few days with you just bring me around the town before I go on patrol with you." She replied as she had managed to get her heartbeat to slow and her breathing to go back to normal. "My only concern is how to explain we were only here for a few days when she told them you were on leave."  
"I could say I left that day for the funeral and I didn't want to miss any more work than I had to and came back." Emma shrugged. Zelena hummed.  
"Maybe." After a quick kiss they began packing and getting whatever perishables sp they wouldn't go bad. They tidied everything so when it was used again it would look nice. 

When night fell Emma packed the trunk and began the drive to Zelena's farmhouse. She felt Zelena grab her hand over the middle console and smiled at her her. She squeezed her hand in response as they silently drove to their first destination. Emma approved of Zelena's sheet choice. Red, emerald green, blue, purple and black silk sheets.  
"I kept these for when I had someone over who I would hope to share a bed with. I didn't think I would but now I do. May as well use them. Green first. It goes well with your eyes." Zelena explained as she grabbed them and put them in the back seat.

Regina was waiting for them at her driveway.  
"It took you long enough." She muttered as they moved the stuff into her car and Emma pulled beloved bug into her garage. They drove to the house, Zelena taking the front seat.

The quick moving of bags and stuff took less than 45 minutes.  
"Everything good?" Regina asked. Emma and Zelena looked at each other masking the love that was sprouting between them.  
"Yup. I can grab the other stuff from the apartment later."  
"I can teach you too poof it so it's easier and you and those who help you won't break their backs."  
"Aww is my little sister being a softy?" Zelena teased. Regina snorted and rolled her eyes.  
"If you bring it up I will deny it for as long as I live." Regina said with a small smile. She was definitely glad Zelena was changing. Yes, Emma was more than the Savior for the Dark Curse. She saved everyone. She made sure she would save the blonde if she needed it. When Regina left Zelena turned to Emma.  
"Now I am looking forward to testing your bed and my sheets." She purred. They both went into Emma's room, put the sheets on and began their promised round of lovemaking forgetting for the time being they were to go to Granny's and meet Regina and Henry. One thing they had running through their heads, 'is this True Love?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time

Emma woke up around 6 in the morning, an hour and a half before she and Zelena had to meet up with Regina and Henry. She thought it was a little too fast to bring Zelena out. Even if she had her cuff people would still want her blood. She looked at the woman in her arms. Her head rested just over her left breast, her arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt puffs of breath over her naked skin which sent a relief she was indeed still there. She stroked the bare skin of her back eliciting and contented hum from her. She stirred curling up even more into her embrace, holding her tightly. She smiled as she remembered the night before. The whole night they spent ravishing each others bodies. Several organs later for each of them, they finally succumbed to their exhaustion. She saw a small red mark on her collar bone and saw several love bites on her shoulders. She was glad Zelena hid them enough. She found she liked being marked from her. Like she had belonged. She let out a contented sigh which made Zelena stir further. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she captured anew at the steely blue orbs that pulled her in. That seemed to see through the walls and see her soul. Her heart.  
"What time is it?" She asked her voice thick with sleep. She chuckled and glanced at the clock.  
"6:15. We should get ready soon. It's a 15 minute walk to Granny's." She replied. Zelena curled her lip and sat up. The emerald sheet that had been covering hee fell revealing her chest and the new and older love bites from last night. Emma smirked triumphantly. Zelena looked at her with a questionable look then looked down at her chest and saw them. She gave her a half hearted glare and stood.  
"Are you going to join me for a shower or are you going to leave me to be lonely?" The woman asked. She walked to the bathroom putting extra sway to her hips. Emma shot up and caught up with the woman picking her up bridal style and brought her into the bathroom.

After a quick shower filled with kisses they walked to Granny's. Zelena had a death grip on her hand which only tightened as the got closer.  
"Are you ready?" Emma asked softly   
"No but I have too do this." Zelena said her voice tight and fearful. Emma opened the door making sure she was close to Zelena should something happen. Leroy saw her first.  
"What he'll is she doing here?!" He yelled.  
"She is under protective custody under the Sheriff's department. Anyone who attempts to harm her I will not hesitate to throw you into a cell for assualt. Am I understood?" No one spoke. The diner included Granny, Ruby, Leroy, her parents, Regina and Henry. Her parents looked outraged. Regina stood and came over by us.  
"Am I clear?" Emma said firmly. Everyone gave murmurs of agreement to hearing her but she could tell by the way they were looking at her they would rather attack her. Ruby came came over.  
"Would you like a blueberry muffin?" She asked.  
"A fresh batch just came out." Granny said. So far Granny and Ruby had been making an effort to make Zelena's transition easier. Zelena gave her a small smile.  
"Sure. A coffee too?"   
"Of course!" Ruby said and went to put her order in. They followed Regina to the both where she and Henry had sat.  
"That was quite a show Ms. Swan but by the looks of your parents they were less than happy." Regina mused.   
"Well I don't care if they are my parents. They go after her then I will lock them up without hesitation." Emma said taking a sip of her coffee.  
"We already ordered for you Emma." Henry said and looked to Zelena. "We didn't know if you wanted another blueberry muffin or try something else. Sorry" Zelena smiles.  
"Another day I will but for know I will stick with the muffin." She said. Regina had a pleased look obviously liking how her sister had changed. She could tell by the way she was interacting with Henry. How she didn't snap at anyone when they threatened her. Snow and David came by their table.  
"Emma can we speak with you alone?" Snow said her voice was hard meaning she would definitely be yelling.  
"Fine." Emma said curtly. Zelena gave a small squeeze of Emma's hand under the table. Emma stood and walked out the diner. Her parents were already out there. Before she walked out Ruby grabbed her arm.  
"We'll watch out for her for you. Anyone who goes after her I will help. Think of me as an honorary deputy." Ruby said.  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Emma said with a smile and left the diner preparing herself for the lecture from her parents.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Snow said.  
"Helping someone change."  
"She tried to take our baby and go back in time!" Snow yelled.  
"Regina cursed you and tried to kill yet look here we are! You guys are somewhat friends and she has changed!"  
"It doesn't matter!"  
"Yes it does! We gave Regina a second chance why not Zelena?" Emma said loudly. Throughout the argument David hadn't said anything. He caught a glimpsed of a red mark and he knew there was more to it. He knew he should follow Emma's judgement. Emma had never proven them wrong. She was always on the side of good. Emma was right about Regina.  
"Snow maybe we should give her a chance." He said. Emma looked at him shocked. He knew she expected both him and Snow to lecture her.   
"What?!" Snow snapped looking at him.  
"We need to trust Emma's judgement. She was right about Regina. Regina has changed. Maybe she can get Zelena too. By the way she interacted woth Henry and didn't snap at Ruby and Granny and threaten Leroy she has started to." He said firmly.  
"Why are you taking her side? She took our baby!"  
"Because she wanted revenge just like Regina. Didn't like being abandoned. She and Emma have things in common whether we like it or not." Snow ' s eyes flashed and she stomped off.   
"I will talk to her." He assured Emma.  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Are you sure she's changed?"  
"She's starting to." Emma replied sticking her hands in her back pockets.  
"Okay."  
"Regina wants her to go on patrols with me and start helping at the station so I could keep an eye on her so no one tries anything." Emma warned him. He nodded   
"Okay. Thanks for the warning where is she staying?"  
"With me at my apartment."  
"I'll see you later." He said and kissed her forehead and went into the direction where his wife was.

Emma sighed and went back in.  
"All is well?" Regina asked.  
"Yeah. My dad is going to talk to her. See if he can calm her down." Emma replied picking at her pancakes.  
"She blew up?" Henry said.  
"Yup. David took my side. He trusts me since I was right about you." Emma said. Regina nodded. They sat and talked. Henry asked Zelena about Oz which she talked about and answered his questions. He made sure to avoid all questions about her childhood. Breakfast was pleasant enough and Emma and Zelena sat next to each other trying to act as if they weren't falling in love..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry about the wait for another update. lost my inspiration for awhile but I think I found it. Tell me what you think and what should be added. I hope you enjoy!

HENRY POV

I watched as Emma and Zelena sat and looked at each other. That was more than what friends or someone who is trying to protect you from angry citizens would look at each. It almost looked like love. But how could Emma fall in love with Zelena. But before he could start to judge them, he remembered what Emma used to say about his Mom when he was calling her evil. How something made her that hurt and angry. I wanted to ask so many questions about it but I knew if I did she would react and who knows what would happen. So, I stayed safe and asked her safe questions to get to know my aunt. We all ignored the glares from the other diner occupants. Some walked out when they saw her some sat far away from us. Granny and Ruby made no comment about it.

ZELENA POV

I desperately wanted to claim Emma as mine. Sitting next to her and acting as if she was just guarding me from angry people from harming me much like she did with my sister. I saw Henry seem to be studying us and I was glad I was an expert at schooling my features but I guess it wasn't quick enough for the young boy sitting next to Regina. He got that the same suspicious look in his eyes like Regina did and very rarely Emma. The name was like a prayer on my lips. How I felt comforting to roll off my tongue. Whether in discussion or when we were in throes of passion. I wanted to be able to hold Emma in public, hold hands, exchange kisses that I could only pray that turned hotter and more intense.

REGINA POV

Emma wasn't always easy to read. She got easier as time went by but even then, sometimes she would surprise me. Zelena had many of the same features as my mother much to my dismay. I knew Cora never gazed at someone with a starstruck gaze but she knew from seeing the Charmings and other couples around wearing the same ones. I wondered what was going on between the two. If there was so much more than Emma protecting her. Could there be a relationship there? When did it start? How far had they gotten? All these questions bounced around in my head and I found I couldn't leave them alone.  
“Zelena, can I speak to you outside?” I asked her. Her eyes widened in alarm, swallowed harshly and nodded. Emma narrowed her eyes at me and that confirmed my suspicions. The look of protectiveness.

I walked outside ignoring how the tense air of the diner evaporated once the red head left the building.  
“What is going on between you and Emma?” I asked her. Zelena laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair.  
“Nothing.” She said quickly. To quickly.  
“Don't lie Zelena. Lying will make everything worse.” I warned her. She took a deep breath and shifted her weight on her feet uneasily.  
“I love her.” She whispered. My brows went to my hairline. I had a suspicion but having it come out so soon, I didn't expect.  
“What?”  
“I love Emma.” Zelena said louder. “I didn't ask for it. It just happened. Something about her.” Zelena said trailing off.   
“You know once some people find out it could piss people off even more. They will think she is under your spell.” I told her and she shot me her old wicked smile.   
“As much as I would love saying that in front of her parents, I have my cuff. I can't do magic even if I wanted to and Emma wouldn't make a potion unless she knew what it would do fully with no strings attached.” She told me then sighed. “Don't take her away from me. You've had so much. Everything that I had wanted even if it wasn't good. Don't take this one thing that could be good for me.” I sighed. It was a tough decision. The old me would relish taking Emma away. Leaving her to fend for herself but I knew what it was like to reach for something and have it ripped away from you. Daniel. Henry when Emma first came to town. And even though it was my decision, my father. Zelena began to look more restless and worried. I nodded once.  
“I will give you my blessing once everything dies down. I will do my best to keep the town off of you if they should find out. You need to be careful.” I told her. She visibly relaxed and I felt happy enough that I let her have some happiness. “However, if Emma and Henry get hurt, I will let them have you.” Zelena swallowed and nodded with a small smile.  
“Thank you.” She said sincerely. “I would rather hurt myself then hurt them.” She added to assure me.  
“You're welcome.”

ZELENA POV

The fact my sister didn't push me away from Emma. Throw me to the wolves, made me happy. I could be with Emma. But I knew displaying my love for her would have to wait until the town accepted me enough but it was a start. I was going to do everything I could to change and prove to be good enough for Emma Swan. I sat next to the blonde a little closer than before. She gave me a questioning look.  
“I'll tell you later.” I whispered. Her gaze was worried but she nodded trusting my judgment. I guess Henry knew what Regina did because his looks toned down.

EMMA POV

When my girlfriend and Regina walked back in I had expected to hear angry words, glances and bragging of one of them being able to use magic and the other couldn't but the air was relaxed between the two sisters. Zelena had assured me with her looks and her words telling me there wasn't anything to worry about. But me being me, worrying about those I love, still did.


	13. Chapter 13

EMMA POV 

Zelena and I made our way to the station to relieve my father after our meal. As Zelena explained why Regina talked to her. I was worried on what she, of all of the people in town besides Henry, would think. But now that she had kinda of accepted it, made me feel like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and at least leave one less thing to worry about. My parents would take awhile, specifically my parents to accept Zelena as a reformed villain and town member but probably longer as my girlfriend. Zelena was relieved as well since Regina was her only blood relative to her mother. We both knew he had nothing else to do and I couldn't sit around for long and Zelena had shot down going on a run or walk claiming her farm house in the woods was more than enough forest for a while but showed interest in helping with the station that day so I agreed and decided we could relieve my father early so he could spend time with my little brother. We weren't going to that day but we both needed something to do and Regina was doing something with Henry today. We walked into the station and I could tell Zelena was debating on grabbing my hand as a way to hold onto or become emotionless while David walked by and finished what he was doing. I knew he was wary of the witch. It was Snow who didn't like her. When we walked in I heard my dad's calmer voice and Snow's shrill voice she only had when she was angry.  
“She's EVIL David. She was going to take our baby to go back in time! I don't know what’s worse! A curse or a time travel.” Snow shrieked.  
“But Regina changed. Why can't we give Zelena a chance to prove herself?”  
“Its different with her!”  
“How exactly is it different Snow? Both of them had the same evil mother who twisted them. Zelena was cast away because Cora decided she deserved better than her baby while she abused and forced Regina into things she had no intention in wanting. They did those things because they were hurt. Zelena wanted to prove herself worthy while Regina mourned the loss of someone she loved, which no offense, you caused.” I heard my father say. My eyebrows rose and so did Zelena's. Usually David never went against my mother in this things, nor did I hear this tone of voice from him. Snow didn't speak for a moment and I could tell she was speechless and shocked David had went against her and thought differently, but she was relentless and wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.  
“It doesn't matter!” I saw David rub his face tiredly.  
“Snow. Emma has faith in her and she did in Regina. Look where Regina is now. The town accepts her. She has helped us protect the town and is teaching Emma magic so she could protect herself better. She is wonderful to Henry and always has been. You know this. Yes she had done bad things but she's changed. Don't you remember her magic when we stopped the spell? How it was light?” Snow stayed silent once more.  
“Regina never harmed children.” Snow protested. “She took them away from their parents to get what she needed but she never harmed them. It's different.” David shrugged.  
“It just proves my point.”  
“How could you be taking her side on this?”  
“Because I have always believed in the best in people. Sure with Regina it was clouded but the fact our daughter pushed us to realize Regina was trying to change, trying to be better and hopefully somehow make up for what she did. I trust Emma's judgment and always have. Even during the curse. Emma has never harmed anyone. Ever.” Snow shook her head and began to stomp out of the office and Zelena and I made our way into the station hoping we didn't look like we were listening in on their argument.  
“Mark my words witch, you won't be free for long.” Snow snarled at Zelena.  
“Back off Snow. You harm her you will be locked up and tried.” I growled. Snow turned her narrowed eyes on me.  
“Until you come to your senses, don't come home.”  
“Good thing I have my own place then.” She raised her hand to slap me but I caught it. “You will leave Zelena and I alone or I will be forced to lock you up for assault. Just because you are my mother doesn't mean you get free rides for the law not applying to you. It applies to you just like it applies to everyone else.” Snow let out a frustrated growl and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

DAVID POV

I had never gone against Snow before and it felt different. We had usually had the same ideas and this time when I had my own, I kinda liked it. I loved Snow dearly but sometimes she was just to quick to judge. I saw two pairs of footsteps and saw Emma and Zelena.  
“Hey guys. What are you doing here?” I wasn't comfortable leaving Emma with Zelena alone but I knew Emma could take care of herself.  
“We needed something to do so we came to relieve you.” Zelena said. I smiled at them.  
“At the moment Snow isn't happy so I would rather stay here and let her cool off. However you can go on patrol.” I offered. Emma shrugged and turned to Zelena.  
“What do you think? You okay with that?” She asked the other woman. I watched their interaction carefully.  
“Sure.” Zelena said. Emma nodded.  
“Okay. We'll be back in a while. I will call you in if we see something.” Emma said.   
“Okay. See you in a few. Be safe guys.” I found myself actually watching out for the witch and I had no clue why. Maybe it was because I had sensed something more was going on between the two. Was I going to be happy if my suspicions were right? No. Would I learn to accept them over time? Yes. I would deal with them because I knew if I didn't, Emma would push us away and we had just got her back. I wasn't willing to let that happen.

ZELENA POV

The prince was reasonable and I found myself slightly ashamed I tried to take his baby. Only slightly though. Old habits die hard. Emma and I made our way to the squad car and got in. When we got in I pulled Emma into a deep kiss unaware of the pair of eyes watching us and the flash of a camera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohhhh who could behind the camera or spying on our ladies? And some more Snow bashing. I hope you enjoyed this update


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Snow right now. Do you?
> 
> Anyway...guess who was behind the scandalous picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates will be more frequent since I am sick and out of work until then. Joy. So until I go back, they will be more frequent. So far Come Back To Me is being edited and it should be up soon. Enjoy!

SNOW POV

I felt my anger rise within me as I saw the red head pull my daughter into a kiss that was just barely appropriate for public to see. So this is why Emma is so protective of the witch. I could only wonder if she was the same way with Regina. I decided since Charming wouldn't listen to me as well as my own daughter, it would be up to me to take care of her. Though I felt like Sydney, spying on someone with a camera around his neck, I took a series of pictures of the duo and smiled. Zelena wouldn't be locked up this time. She would be executed and as punishment for not following what I said, Emma will be forced to watch while I find a way to restrain her magic and Regina's, so the witch wouldn't be able to be freed. After I took the pictures I needed, I walked to the newspaper to have them print an article.

EMMA POV

Zelena and I drove around town looking for anything that was amiss. The Lost Boys were behaving, no gang activity, no vandalism was spotted so basically we just wasted gas.  
“What's the crime rate here minus bad guys?”  
“Other than Leroy? Hardly any. Like .01%.” I snorted. “But then again it seems we only have a couple months break from bad guys so I don't know. I went by what happened during the curse. She chuckled.  
“Makes me almost glad I raised a little hell.” Zelena mused. I shook my head at her. Throughout the rest of the ride we spoke of anything. We talked about ourselves though we tried to stray away from topics such as our childhood. I found it easy to talk to her. More than anyone besides Regina but even with her, I was still closed off around certain things. I couldn't get the scene between my parents from earlier out of my head. David stood up against her. Something I had never seen him do. He would slightly disagree but would still go with it. It made me feel a little better about the whole situation and maybe it would be a little easier to get him on my side later on once the town stopped hating Zelena, when we announced our relationship.  
“We've done our patrol why don't we head back and see what David needs help with?”  
“Sure. We have nothing else to do anyway.”

When we walked into the station and I reported what we didn't see he finally decided he should go.  
“As much as I would like to stay and avoid Snow, I can't.” I tried to act concerned but he gave me the look when he knew I was about to lie about something. Rarely caught on to them when I did though. “I know you guys listened in.” Zelena pursed her lips and shifted uneasily.  
“Anyone would.” I offered. He nodded.  
“Give Snow some space. I will try to talk to her.” He told us.  
“You do realize you would talking to a brick wall? She won't listen.” I snapped. He looked defeated at that. “I finished up ¾ of the paperwork needed. I think we should get that to Regina tomorrow morning so she would leave us alone.” The three of us laughed at that easing the tension just little bit. He bid us both goodbye and got into his truck and headed home.

SNOW POV

After giving the pictures and a shot statement of what I saw then a story of what happened, or could be happening whether it was true or not, I went home as quickly as I could after picking up baby Neal from Belle at the library. I knew Charming would be late trying to finish up paperwork so I was sure I would beat him home. Even though tonight was supposed to be a family night, I knew Emma wouldn't come nor would I let her with the villain who was following her around and I wouldn't either with Regina and Henry who were helping her. Wasn't it at one point Zelena was out to kill Regina and threatened Henry? Why the sudden change of heart? As I quickly started dinner, I decided to call Hook later on and see if I could find him and get him to prove he was Emma's True love. No one else could be. Sure as hell not the Wicked Witch. I chuckled.  
“You have no idea whats coming your way witch.” I sneered to myself as I heard the door begin to open. To hide the fact I was secretly plotting Zelena's demise, getting Emma to be with Hook, and if I broke Regina at the same time, I hugged and kissed my husband welcoming home for dinner. I knew he was still angry with me from before but he would get over it soon enough. I was only protecting the town. It's what good people do. Something I think he, Henry and Emma and for all we can tell but not many believe it, Regina, have forgotten.

CHARMING POV

When I walked into the apartment that evening I felt something different with Snow when she welcomed me home. But I knew if I pushed her it would start another fight and that is the last thing I had wanted. One was enough. Especially how sensitive this topic was. While Snow finished up dinner and talked about her day, I spent some time with my son who was thankfully unaware of the tension between his parents.

When I woke that morning after seeing a text from Zelena from Emma's phone saying they had finished all the paperwork, I went to the door and picked up the morning paper. I saw the picture of Emma and Zelena in a kiss and my toothbrush fell out of my mouth. I spit it out the window and stormed inside.  
“What the hell is this?!” I yelled. Snow appeared clueless then smiled when she saw it.  
“My gift to the town. Zelena needs to be taken care of and no one will listen to me. Well now they really will when they see this.” She told me with no shame in her voice. I quickly dressed and ran as quickly as I could to Emma's apartment with my firearms and sword to hopefully get there in time. But to my luck, I wasn't. There was already a mob headed toward it.

ZELENA POV

I woke up to hearing yelling and banging at the door. I knew whoever it was would never get in. I had coached Emma in placing wards so only she could let someone in and they needed permission. She made a comment about like Dracula or something then I said I could be her Dracula and well, it went from there. Hiding my teeth marks on other parts of her body was like victory but would be even better if she could show them off.  
“Open the door so we can burn the witch!” I heard someone yell and what sounded like a mob agree. I felt my heart stop in my chest and I felt fear race through me. I wished I had my magic so I could poof away but I wouldn't leave Emma in the middle of this mess. I lifted my head from Emma's naked shoulder and shook her awake.  
“Somethings happening outside.” I whispered. Emma shifted and I knew she was awake but she didn't open her eyes, she kept them closed but listened. Once she heard the mob and mentions of harming me, Emma jerked awake.  
“What the hell?” She said.  
“We know about your slutty actions with the witch princess! Did you really think once the newspaper saw it they wouldn't publish it!” I saw her summon the newspaper and her skin pale.  
“Emma, what is it?” I asked her worriedly. She showed me the picture and saw it of us in a kiss in front of the station. Snow White's name was mentioned of her seeing the action. And now the town thought she had corrupted Emma under an evil spell and blamed me. Just then Regina poofed in and flickered her wrist placing a soundproofing spell around the apartment so no one could listen in on us.  
“Where is Snow White?” She snapped rolling up the sleeves of her blouse Emma and I could tell she just threw on before she came here.  
“I don't know. She could be part of the mob. I haven't heard her.” Emma replied clenching her fists. Just then I heard a soft knock at the window near the fire escape out of the view of the mob. I got up and pulled the curtain away just enough to see David. I opened the window so he could come in.  
“I see the fact Regina is here and Emma is up before 9 that you know whats going on?” He asked.  
“Yes because of your wife.” Regina sneered.  
“I had nothing to do with it. Ask Emma and Zelena. They heard us arguing and she didn't like the fact I had taken your side on protecting her. This, was all her doing.” David protested. Regina looked at Emma and I and Emma nodded confirming what David had said. I had wrapped an arm around Emma's and ignored David's curious look.

EMMA POV

At that point I seriously hated my mother. I could only assume she tried to contact Hook too. And as I suspected, his voice came through the door.  
“Open the door love. Come back into my arms and get out of the witch's spell.” He said with ill intent with it. I could tell by the clenching of my dad's jaw he wouldn't rather me be with Zelena than Hook from what the pirate's tone suggested.  
“What do we do?” I asked worried. Regina looked at us.  
“You have a little hidden cupboard right?” I nodded.  
“Yes, behind the couch, why?” She turned her gaze to Zelena.  
“Hide in there and let us deal with the idiots outside.” She told Zelena. She nodded. From Zelena's face, I knew she would rather not hide there but she had no choice. I helped pulled the coach away from the wall silently and I opened the cupboard. Zelena placed a hand on my cheek ignoring David who was still looking at us.  
“Be careful.” She whispered and kissed my cheek getting in. I shut the door but kept it open enough so she could get air, then pushed the couch back.  
“Ready?” Regina asked us as she prepared to use her magic. David and I nodded as she opened the door revealing Hook, Snow with her bow and arrows, and the town behind her.  
“Where is she?” Snow snapped.  
“She's not here.” I told them.  
“Really? Then where?” Leroy snapped. “We should have known she would pull something like this.”  
“Well if you won't tell us where she is, then we will find her ourselves. We had no time to react before Hook blew a powder at us three that left us still but we could still see. I heard them throwing things around and I had hoped they wouldn't find her, but Leroy's shout of confirming her location, my heart fell. I saw Regina was much the same and David was too.  
“I'm sorry Emma. I love you.” Zelena whispered as she walked past. She hadn't hidden our relationship after the article. There was no point. It wasn't a manipulated photo. It was a real kiss. I felt my heart break knowing they would hide Zelena and only let us know where she was when they executed her. Snow stopped in front of us.  
“I had really hoped you had listened to me Emma.” She told us. I desperately tried to release myself from my invisible binds but it was no use. I couldn't. “And Charming, I'm disappointed in you. Choosing your own daughter, who betrayed us by falling under a spell from the witch, over your own wife.”  
“Don't worry. You will see her again when she is being burned. But only then, you and Regina, will be bound so you can't use magic to save her. I will send someone to collect you as soon as the spell wears off.” Snow added and walked out.  
“No.” I heard Regina whimper.  
“I'm sorry guys.” I said.  
“Why are you sorry?” David asked.  
“I wasn't careful.” I replied.  
“It wasn't your fault. Zelena is her own being. She is bound by no rules. Even if you kept it behind closed doors, something was bound to happen and someone would have found out. I don't blame you though. When you love someone you will do things you wouldn't do.”  
“Daniel.” Charming whispered. Regina answered with a grimace at the name of her former love. I heard the thunder of little feet.  
“Moms! Gramps!” He yelled when he saw us.  
“Henry! Are you okay?” Regina asked him fighting against the powder.  
“Yeah. When Ruby and Granny saw the mob they hid me so I wouldn't get hurt. They wanted to help but they knew if I got hurt you would be pissed. When does the powder wear off?”  
“A couple of hours.” Regina replied.  
“Is there something I could do to help?” He asked hopeful. “We can't let them hurt Aunt Zelena!”  
“I know Henry.” Regina agreed. David and I exchanged glances and one thing passed between us, we should have never underestimated Regina's love for Henry. We may have agreed on how she did things, but she raised him well.  
“There is a black box in my vault with print of a bear paw on the top. Bring it to me. Don't open it until I say so. And please be careful.”  
“Don't worry. We'll protect him.” Granny said from the door. “I wish we could have helped but we needed to make sure Henry was safe.”  
“Don't worry. I am glad you did. I doubt it would have made a difference anyway.”  
“While we're gone we will try to find out where they are keeping her.” Ruby said.  
“Thank you.” I told her. Ruby grinned and winked which made me glare at her. Granny and Ruby walked out with Henry following.  
“What now?”  
“We wait for our son to return. Then we go find my sister and deal with Snow. I'm tired of her shit.”  
“Did Madam Mayor just swear?” I joked.  
“Shut it sheriff. You better hope all of your paperwork is done or so help me.” I smirked.  
“Don't worry your majesty, Emma, Zelena and I worked on it last night during our shifts.” David said with a grin.  
“Glad to see the station has become a family business with lovers being added.” Regina snorted. The three of us chuckled glad for the distraction. I sighed and waited for my son and the two werewolves to return. Then I would go find my girlfriend if it was the last thing I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will be longer due to the events happening. Depending on how the story goes, I do not know how much longer it will be. Once this round of events is done, I would love any ideas to be added. And I want to thank you guys for your support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting to the good part

HENRY POV

Ruby and I ran to the vault while Granny returned to the diner to gather information because no doubt someone would be bragging about kidnapping and planning the execution of my Aunt. When we reached the vault, Ruby helped my push the coffin hiding the door and ran down the stone stairs.   
“What does this box look like?”  
“It's black and has a bear paw on it.” I replied pulling drawers and cabinets and huge trunks.  
“Found it!” Ruby exclaimed pulling it from a trunk.   
“We have to get it to my mom. Don't open it.” I told her and we ran off. We took trails to avoid anyone that could be out. I saw the dwarves working a huge woodpile with a tale post and small platform on it and I felt my heart clench. Zelena, despite her trying to harm my family, was part of my family and Emma's girlfriend. Since we decided to hide her I could tell Emma seemed happier. Even more so than she was with Hook. Speaking of him.  
“Where do you think you're going?” The pirate sneered pulling out his sword and pointing it at us.   
“Places.” Ruby said. I could tell she was somehow getting ready to shift into her wolf. I heard Belle had given her a necklace that had allowed her to shift on command without the moon so she could help protect the town better.  
“I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, Zelena must die and your mothers are just going to get in the way and make a mess of things. So therefore. Given me the box.”  
“Fuck off.” I snarled. Hook raised his eyebrows.  
“I don't think Regina would like to hear you use that language.” He taunted. Just then we heard a twang and he fell in front of us. Granny stood behind him, her crossbow raised.  
“Come on. Lets go.” She told us.  
“Did you hear anything?” Ruby asked her grandmother.  
“Not really. Just her execution is at sundown which rumor has was the time she was born. I don't know where they are hiding her just that Emma and Regina will be bound and have some charm on them that they can't use magic to save her.” Granny replied. I felt my heart clench. I wouldn't let my mom lose Zelena and Emma lose someone she loved. She already has lost so much. She doesn't deserve to lose another.

When we reached the apartment his moms and David were bickering over whose apple crisp was better, Granny's or Regina's.   
“I have the box.” I said cutting in.  
“Okay open it. There should be a vial of blue powder.” Mom told me. I opened it and saw what she was talking about.  
“This?” I asked holding it up.  
“Yes. Now put about a dime size on your palm.” I did as she instructed. “Now, blow it on us.” I did as I was told and then they were able to move.  
“Thank god kid I was getting cramps I never you could cramp.” Emma groaned stretching out as his grandfather and mom were doing.  
“Any news?” David asked.   
“Just that they are doing it at sunrise. Leroy wouldn't shut up about it.” Granny replied. “Hook was going to go after Ruby and Henry so I put a bolt in his chest.” Emma nodded her expression grim. I knew she didn't like him very much anymore when we came back from New York because of his constant pestering about taking their relationship further when she wasn't ready thats when his mom stepped in.  
“Lets go. I can use a location spell.” Regina said.  
“Won't they know we will do that?” David asked. Regina smirked.  
“They will. But not one using fairy dust.” She snickered. Emma raised her eyebrow.  
“Please tell me you didn't torture a fairy for it.” She asked. Regina rolled her eyes.  
“Nope. I took the left over from Pan.” She replied as we began our walk outside.

 

REGINA POV

Contrary to what I could feel Emma thinking, it wasn't her fault Zelena and her were caught and now Zelena captured. Zelena would have done something sooner or later. She was like me. We ignored societies expectations and made our own morals and worlds. If I loved, I loved hard and from what it looked like, Zelena loved Emma as much as she had told me. I had heard the pain in her words as she passed Emma and knew it wasn't some facade she was using so she could be freed sooner. I called for my magic to bring the powder seriously hoping it would work. I only had enough for one try.  
“Emma, do you have anything of hers on you? I forgot to ask when we were up there.” I asked Emma nodded as she dug through her pocket and pulled out a locket.  
“She dropped it a couple of days ago. I keep forgetting to give it to her.” Emma said handing it to me. I opened it curious to what was in it and found it was empty except a note. I pulled it out and read it aloud for when I do find my family it read. David ran his hand through his hair and I could tell he was conflicted about Emma and Zelena together and going against Snow.  
“You don't have to do this Shepard.” I told him. He looked at me.  
“I do. I don't like that Emma wants to be with Zelena but I'm not going to get in her way of happiness. I will just have to deal with it.” He told me.  
“Thanks Dad.” Emma said softly. 

EMMA POV

The fact my dad kinda gave me his blessing relaxed me. Now I just had to save my girlfriend. At this point, I didn't care what happened to Snow but I knew I would be conflicted when the time came. I could tell the same thing was for David.

 

ZELENA POV

I knew I was still in Storybrooke. When they dragged me out of the apartment they had shoved me into a van. I knew the town layout by heart. Not only from the double round of patrol with Emma from the night before but also when I was first here to go back in time. They had blind folded me when they got me into the van but it seemed by the earthy smell, I was near the mines.  
“I hope you didn't get to attached witch. You won't see tomorrow.” Whale said. I stayed silent. I did get attached. To Emma. Henry. My sister and the town despite being hated. It was better than the places I lived. Even Oz. I didn't have any expectations here like I did from the other witches of Oz and the forest was never for me anyway. Parts of me wished I had never fallen in love with Emma but that wasn't because I was wicked, it was because now I paying for my crimes and she could end up like Regina. Filled with anger and hunger for revenge but I knew if I found some way to help her through the pain, even as some type of ghostly entity, I would. But this time she would have her father, Regina, Henry and her friends. She wasn't alone. I had overheard them I was to be burned at sundown because someone had thought I was born at sundown.

 

EMMA POV

As we searched trying not to have people see us after Regina cast a spell on all of us to look for Zelena, I watched the sun get lower and lower until it was nearly time. By then the spell had worn off. We had a meet up point at Regina's vault but before I could turn on the path to the cemetery, someone hit me in the back of the head and everything went black. I had failed my girlfriend.

REGINA POV

I was the first to arrive at the vault and waited inside for Emma, Ruby, Granny and David. Henry stayed with me and was sitting in the little room I had hidden in when the curse first broke. He had protested because he wanted to help save my sister, and while I was glad he had the biggest heart I had ever known, I didn't want him in the middle of this mess. I heard shuffling behind me.  
“Henry I told you-” I started to say as I turned around but as I did I saw Happy the dwarf bring down something on the back of my head promptly knocking me out.

DAVID POV

I had checked the farmhouse and the basement thinking they might have brought her back there but even then I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. It would be the first place to look. As I was getting back to the main road, I was hit with something and blacked out. I'm sorry Emma was the last thing I thought.

SNOW POV

The sweet taste of victory felt good after a long while. I saw Whale and Leroy leading the bound witch forward and my family knelt in front of the post where Zelena would be bound to and burned. They had gained consciousness a few moments ago. Emma immediately began fighting against the rope tied around her wrists cursing when she couldn't reach her magic. It would only be few moments now before Zelena was burned and we were rid of this evil.

MALEFICENT

I watched from a hill at the town hall where the wicked witch was about to be burned. I may have been in hiding because I chose not to get involved with the town, but I had kept an eye on Regina. Despite her keeping me under the library for twenty eight years, she was still a friend. She had resurrected me as a way of saying I'm sorry and arranged for to have whatever I needed at all times. She would visit when she could and we would talk about old times before she cast the curse. Seeing her bound and without her magic made my blood boil. I wasn't on good terms with Charming but I had no problem with Emma. She may have thrown a sword to my chest but at the time it was needed to be done. She reminded me a lot like Regina when she was younger and because of that I made a note to watch over her too and little Henry. I shifted as soon as Zelena was tied to the post. I took flight and raced toward the crowd. And let out a roar that shook every building and shattered every window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

REGINA POV

As soon as Zelena was finished being tied up and watching Emma struggle against the rope and curse when magic wouldn't work, I heard a loud roar and knew it belonged to only one person. Maleficent. When the second curse brought us back I had resurrected her and given her an estate, made sure no one would harm or disturb her and made sure she had everything she needed. It was the least I could do since she was stuck in dragon form for twenty eight years. As soon as she reached us she landed shifting back to her human form clad in a dark purple dress and her horned headdress. She nodded at the three of us.  
“What seems to be the problem?” She asked in a condescending tone. I laughed to myself which resulted in a slap to the face by one of the dwarves. I was starting to wish I had left them in the Enchanted Forest.  
“We are burning a witch but it seems two will be happening tonight.” Snow said.  
“What gives you the power to do so?”  
“Zelena has committed many crimes and deserves to pay for them like every villain should.”  
“Well then you are next.” Maleficent shrugged.  
“No. I am one of the good guys. A hero as the rest of us are however one is questionable now." Snow said glancing in my direction.

EMMA POV

I watched in shock as the same dragon I had thrown a sword at when I first got here stood in front of us taunting Snow. Everyone was so distracted I saw the torch Leroy was burning shrinking like a candle would. Zelena's eyes were uncovered and she and I had been having a silent conversation but both of us knew, nothing I could say or she could say would ease the pain of losing each other. Maleficent stood there reading off all the reasons Snow should also be tried. But then her next words shocked me.  
“You sent my daughter to a world without magic so yours would stay good.” I looked at my dad.  
“Emma I'm-”  
“Save it.” I snapped feeling the anger rise in me. Anger from all those years I was left alone and shipped here so I could be the savior. How they had sent an innocent, defenseless baby here so I would stay good. I shut my eyes hoping to gain control of it as I had been getting better at it but this time, I was over the edge. I tried using it to call my magic and to my delight, it worked. My ropes burn off and I stood. Everyone saw the purple magic on my hands while Regina and Maleficent looked highly amused while my father afraid.  
“How dare you!” I yelled as I flicked my wrist to unbind Regina and my father. Regina summoned her signature fireball while my father raised his sword after knocking the person who had held it against his throat out.  
“How dare you doom an innocent baby to a fate you wouldn't know would happen! They ended up like me. Wondering if they had a family. What they did wrong for them to be sent away. You made an assumption that I would have dark magic just like you sent me away to be the savior.” I stalked toward my mother.  
“Emma.” Regina said grabbing my arm. “Breathe. I know you're angry but if you let it out, it won't end well for anyone. Even Zelena.” At the mention of my girlfriend I relaxed a little.  
“So you see, you may as well doom all yourselves because look at it this way, we all have our own dirty little secrets.” Maleficent said.  
“Burn the witch!” Snow yelled ignoring Maleficent's words. Leroy threw the remaining few inches of the torch on the woodpile.  
“NO!” I cried. I ignored the flames as I jumped on the platform.  
“Emma no! Run! I'll see you again!” Zelena exclaimed tears running down her cheeks. I felt my calves and feet burning.  
“I'm not letting you go.” I whispered as I untied her and we both jumped. I cried out in pain knowing my feet had been severely burned. Zelena had luckily remained unharmed except for the rope burn on her wrists.  
“You're so stupid Emma!” She cried as she laid my head on her thighs running her hands through my hair.  
“I wasn't about to let you go. I just found you.” I told her. She snorted and kissed me deeply. I heard fighting all around us. A lot of the town had run away and it made me question how many had the actual heart to kill her. I saw Regina and Maleficent fighting side by side with swords they conjured up with David fought Snow. Someone ran toward us and ripped Zelena's bracelet off. She looked at me as she rubbed it.  
“Are you sure?” She asked me.  
“I'm sure.” She kissed me once and blasted people away but didn't kill them. She placed a safety bubble around us since I was hurt and couldn't defend myself. As she continued to fire off bolts, instead of the dark green, it was turning into a lighter green. A happy green. She was changing.

DAVID POV

Fighting with my wife wasn't the thing I had on my bucket list nor thought about doing. I had almost succeeded in forgetting what we did to Maleficent's child and I had regretted the moment we sent her through. Snow had been angry I was regretting the decision. She had wanted Emma to be good and instead of trusting Emma to be good on her own, she doomed another child. What if she ended up like Emma? Bad foster homes. Barely finding a way to make sure she had clothes and food.  
“Why have you betrayed me?” Snow asked me.  
“Because I have started to see the real you!” I snapped.  
“So for trying to make sure the town is safe for our baby and future children that Emma will have with Hook-”  
“Hook is dead.” I interrupted.  
“What?”  
“Granny killed him when he was going to hurt Ruby and Henry.”  
“So my own best friend and her grandmother have turned against me too. Are all of you under her spell?”  
“We are not under a spell! Zelena cannot use magic and Emma is still learning!” I yelled  
“Emma is nothing but a whore for falling in love with that villain!” Snow shouted. I paused shocked of what my wife just said then a bolt came through her chest from behind me. I turned around and saw Granny with a defeated expression.  
“I'm sorry. She would have done more harm then good.” Granny said simply. “She had no right to speak about Emma like that.”  
“I know. I wish it would have just ended differently.” I agreed. She patted my shoulder and went back to defending Zelena and Emma. Emma was laying on the ground in pain, her boots were charred and I knew she suffered burns from saving her love. Zelena had her head on her lap protectively and was shooting light green bolts of magic, keeping people away from them while Granny and Ruby helped her. Finally Regina and Maleficent seemed to grow bored of fighting so they froze everyone except Granny, Ruby, Zelena, Emma and I. She went through a whole speech of the pointless fight that going on. She brought up what Maleficent said about everyone having done at least one evil thing in their lives and then what Snow did.  
“Zelena had never doomed a child for a fate worse than death. She may have tried to steal the Charmings baby but never did it to make sure their daughter would stay good.” She snapped. The town looked ashamed while Zelena kept Emma calm despite the obvious pain in her injuries.  
“Zelena, heal her.” Regina told her sister.  
“I don't think I can. Dark magic remember.” Maleficent smiled a little.  
“Did you not notice the color as you defended your lover?” She asked. Zelena's eyes widened I walked over by them and took Zelena's place as she raised her hand, called upon her magic and pushed it towards Emma. A teal light surrounded them as Zelena healed Emma. I looked at them in shocked while one handed drifted above Emma's legs and the other rubbed soothing circles on her knee. When Emma was all healed, the light faded. The town looked shocked at the display. Zelena leaned down by Emma.  
“How do you feel my love?” Stroking Emma's cheek.  
“Better. Nothing that a little rest can't fix.” Emma replied.

EMMA POV

I noticed how my magic seemed to great Zelena as she healed me. How the blue color of my magic when I wasn't pissed and her light green made a gorgeous light blue. Like teal. Her eyes still swam with unshed tears but I knew she would wait until we were alone. The look of love that filled her eyes would have overwhelmed me years ago but now, I embraced it. She kissed me gently, conveying all her love.  
“Get a room!” I heard Ruby yell. We both chuckled.  
“Thank you.” I whispered.  
“Anything for you.” We kissed one last time.  
“Really guys?” Ruby groaned.

THREE DAYS LATER- EMMA POV

It took a total of three days to clean up the blood and get rid of the burning platform. We reopened the bottom level of the station which had a dozen more cells in it. Whoever came against Zelena, Maleficent or I was locked up in there. We held a funeral for the three town members that died. Snow, Spencer and Hook. Although no one showed up for Hook's. Just his crew. Regina and Maleficent took back the town hall and Maleficent turned into Regina's secretary. Regina forced me on a week medical leave despite Zelena healing me. She just smiled and made me agree with it. Zelena was allowed to have her magic back and since Moe French was retiring, she took over the flower shop and became friends with Belle.

One night after I got back and after Zelena had tried to persuade with me with her more than effective methods, I got a call from the Rabbit Hole. My dad had hit rock bottom when Snow was killed. He understood why it had to be done but still didn't like it. He was banned from Granny's and was fired from the station until he shaped up which it didn't seem would happen for a while. He and I hadn't talked since the funeral a couple of days ago and I could tell he was angry with me. He blamed me for having to kill his True Love. I sighed as I grabbed my keys, hopped in the cruiser and made my way to the bar.

When I got there I expected him flat out drunk but instead was picking fights and saying things about how Zelena should have burned. I sighed as I prepared to cuff my father and bring him to the station.  
“Oh look. It's my daughter who forced me to fight her mother then allowed her friend to kill her.” He sneered swaying on his feet. I refused to acknowledge it and reached to cuff him but I didn't see he had a knife and cut my cheek. I paused and brought my hand up to it and pulled it away seeing blood. I was mad but I knew I shouldn't be. He lost his wife. His True Love. Because he sided with me but I also knew he could have backed out at any point in the game and yet he didn't. While he relished his little victory and cutting me, I cuffed him, read him his rights and put him in the back of the cruiser.

When Ruby took over in the morning I made my way back to the apartment tired and irritated. Zelena was working on breakfast when I came in.  
“Morning love.” She greeted walking over giving me a kiss then looked into my eyes. “What happened?” She brushed my cheek which I had cleaned and it had scabbed over but was unattractive and you could see it a mile away. I sighed.  
“David got drunk last night and I had to go pick him up. He had a knife with him and tried to hurt me but just grazed my cheek instead.” I replied as I got out plates for breakfast and glasses for orange juice. She sighed sadly.  
“I'm sorry I've broken up your family.” She said sadly.  
“You didn't. He had every chance in the world to back away. I don't want to sound insensitive but its true.” I shrugged. She dished out the eggs and pancakes and I added maple syrup to mine.  
“You don't sound insensitive. You're right, he did but I don't think he completely blames you for what happened with Snow. I think he blames everyone.” I shrugged and we ate silently.  
“Has Maleficent approached you about her child?”  
“No. How about you?”  
“Kinda. Ran into her at the pharmacy today when I was getting something and said she would mention it to you.” Zelena replied though she shifted slightly. I frowned slightly.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. I am. Don't worry. Having my magic back is different thats all.” She assured me. She was halfway telling the truth but something told me she still had to figure out something so I didn't call her out on it. It would just make her close up much like Regina.

ZELENA POV

I hated lying to Emma. It was true though, I was still trying to get used to having my magic back after having it absent for so long. But in the mornings I have been waking up sick to my stomach and throwing up everything from the night before until I was throwing up nothing. I tried whatever relieved stomach illnesses but none of them seemed to work. I had an appointment with Whale tomorrow so I could only hope it would clear things up. I was afraid to look and try to thing in the brown bag hidden in my dresser. I thanked god Emma had an afternoon shift. I could only wait to see the verdict of what my symptoms mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys there's more. Maybe four chapters, maybe more, then I am planning on... if you guys would like.... a sequel. Let me know what you think. I hope this isn't progressing to quickly. I think it is but it is my opinion.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for sticking with me!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up. Enjoy!

EMMA POV

 

Since I had the morning off and I had reluctantly refused Zelena's advances yesterday, we made sweet love all morning and took it to the shower as well. But this time she decided to leave all the marks that she possibly could on my neck and collar bone. As I washed my face and looked in the mirror thats when I discovered them.  
“Really Zelena?” I groaned. She smiled wickedly.  
“Well now that the town has practically seen me make out with you, I think it is safe to leave bite marks all over you. Because as they should all know, you belong to me.” I snorted and went to my closet in my underwear and hoped to grab a turtle neck in the middle of spring when it was actually warm out, but discovered none were in there.   
“Looking for these?” Zelena asked gesturing to a pile on the couch that was encased in a spell I knew was probably blood magic and I didn't want to call Regina and say;  
'Hey can you come unlock some encasing spell so I could wear a turtle neck since your sister is possessive and won't me wear one? K thanks!'   
Yeah that wouldn't go well and she would most likely tease me for the rest of my days with it. As I was shaking my head I heard her dash into the bathroom then the sound of her throwing up. I walked in and held her hair up until she was finished.  
“You okay?”   
“Just a stomach bug. Must be something I ate.” She replied after she had brushed her teeth.  
“Well thanks.” She looked at me.  
“Not you love.” She assured me and kissed me.  
“I don't want to go to work but Rubes needs to have her shift at the diner.”  
“Don't worry. I will be home waiting for you.” I kissed her one last time and left the apartment.

ZELENA POV

At when 3 o'clock hit I was sitting in a exam room after Whale had taken some blood so he could run my tests. He said he had a feeling what it was but he wanted to make sure. After what felt like hours, he came in.  
“So, whats the verdict?” I asked nervously. He gave a wary smile.   
“Congrats. You're pregnant.” He told me.  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“I ran them twice myself. You are about 4 weeks along.” He replied.

After I checked out and discussed a future appointment for an ultrasound, I drove home. I took out the at home test and sure enough, it confirmed what Whale said.  
“Holy shit.” I muttered. “I'm having Emma's baby.” I smiled at the thought then began the process of figuring out how to tell her. Her first thought I was quite sure she would have was that I was cheating but I was sure I could shoot it down with how I was with her the whole time and everyone hates me and with that who would want to spend a night with me. I laid a hand on my stomach. Regina had confiscated all my magic books so I would go to her for them and knowing her she would insist on knowing why. I refused to go to Rumple who somehow has returned after being absent. Dead or not. So I decided to make that trip sooner than later.

REGINA POV

I sat at my desk in the study going over town records and budgets. Maleficent and I shared duties now that she had decided to make herself useful instead of sitting in her house everyday doing god knows what. The town had somewhat settled down and also slowly accepted Zelena. David had lost some respect once they heard about Maleficent and her baby. I had yet to hear what she wanted to do. I could tell in her eyes she wanted to find her but I wasn't sure if she had asked someone to. I was filling out an approval for another couple deputies for Emma when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone so it seemed strange. Henry was at school while Emma was on duty and unless something happened or she needed help magically, she would call first. I opened the door and saw Zelena looking uneasy.  
“Whats wrong?” I asked her letting her in.  
“Can we sit first?” She asked. The tone she had worried me but I nodded and walked to the study with her following me. She didn't tell me at first.  
“I'm pregnant.” She whispered.  
“What?”  
“I'm pregnant with Emma's baby.” She repeated a little louder.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Went to Whale a couple hours ago and took a test. Both said positive.” Zelena nodded. “I need help finding some information so I know what to expect throughout the pregnancy. I don't want to blind sighted. I nodded understanding her meaning.  
“Alright. Lets drive to my vault. I think you should avoid doing magic for a while until we know whats going on.” I told her. She nodded and gave me a grateful smile which I couldn't help but return.

EMMA POV

I was sitting at my desk finishing up some paperwork when Maleficent walked in.  
“Hey. What can I do for you?” I asked her.   
“You're good at finding people right?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“I need you to help me find my daughter.” She told me. I frowned.  
“Do you know anything about her?” I asked as I got a pad of paper out so I could take some notes to hopefully help narrow my search.  
“Her name is Lily. I didn't get a chance to get to know her very well before your parents stole her.” I nodded. I got her birth date which could help narrow it down just a tad.  
“Anything else?”  
“The imp had found me. Gave me her full name. Lily is what I gave her.”  
“Whats her name now?”  
“Lilith Paige.” Maleficent replied. I felt the color drain from my face and sat back in my chair clenching my trembling hands together.  
“Are you okay?” She asked already moving to get me a glass of water.  
“If it's the one I'm thinking of. I know her.” I whispered.   
“Can you find her and bring her home?” I nodded.  
“Yeah. Let me do some research so I can get her location first. I will keep you up to date.” She laid a hand on my shaking ones.  
“Thank you Emma. If you need anything, let me know.” I smiled at the dragon.  
“I will.” Well that was the shocker of the day.

 

I spent the day using the brand new laptops Regina got the station and looked through all the files I could on Lily. I used all my old contacts who were helping me out although they were in the midst of their stuff, they promised to look for me when I had the chance. After a long day, I made it home to my girlfriend as Mulan took over the next shift.

When I got home Zelena was already making dinner and seemed a little nervous. I saw a stack of magic books on one of the end tables near a couch.  
“Hey love. Whats up?” She asked me.  
“Nothing. Slow day. Maleficent came and talked to me today. She asked if I could find her daughter for her. I said yes. Now the thing is, to find where she is.” I replied.  
“Something is bothering you.” She said without looking up from finishing the salmon.  
“She used to be my childhood friend.” I whispered. She paused.  
“You sure?”   
“Yup.”  
“Are you going to want some help?” She asked me as she dished out everything after I set the table and cut up a lemon for us.  
“I could yeah.”  
“Well I will and maybe Regina will too.” She offered.  
“Thank you.”

We ate dinner in silence and I could tell something was eating away at Zelena. I was going to ask her but before I could open my mouth to ask she beat me to it.  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“Okay. Is something wrong?” I asked her. She shook her head.  
“No. It's something good actually. I think it is at least.” She replied. “I went to see Whale today to see if what I have is a stomach bug. He ran some tests and it turns out I'm carrying your baby.”  
“Really? But we're both women.” I questioned feeling suspicious. I didn't have to say I thought she was cheating.  
“One, I was with you the whole time and the town hated me, some still do. And two, if both women are very strong magic users, they can have a child.” She explained. “I may have not been able to use my magic, but you could and you are the product of true love. It only makes sense.”  
“We're having a baby.”  
“We are indeed having a baby.” I grinned and hugged her tightly spinning her in a circle after I picked her up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters today!

DAVID POV

I sat next to my wife's grave. She had been dead for almost a week now. News had spread of Zelena's pregnancy quickly since Leroy had happened to hear it from someone somehow. Most likely Ruby had commented on the change of her hormones or whatever. Baby Neal was with Belle again. She offered to take care of him for a couple of weeks until I was able to find the ground again. I knew what could happen when we fought during Zelena's execution. I knew somehow or someone would kill Snow but I guess I wasn't properly prepared in case it did happen. Yes she had acted harsher toward the Zelena situation but she was still my wife. Sometimes I had wished I had never sided with Emma. I just kept my mouth shut and went with what she was saying but I knew Emma would pick up on it and would never forgive me if I had let something happen to Zelena. She would know I was lying to her and following what my wife said over making sure she had found someone who made her happy and let her have her bit of happiness since she had made everyone happy, why we couldn't her have her chance.

I knew for sure when Emma loved someone, she loved them with everything she had. After they had revealed the true extent of their relationship I began looking back at the signs from when Emma and Zelena were first in hiding to protect her until the fight. The lingering gazes, the secret eye roaming. I should have seen my daughter was in love but I didn't. Sometimes I blamed the witch but in a few other cases, I didn't. Because of us wanting to get back after we were sent back to the Enchanted Forest, we cast a curse and sure she messed with it but we got back. She made Emma happy and gave Regina another chance at having a blood related relative. I was a loss what to do. Until I got my shit together I couldn't go back to the station and Neal was out of the apartment. It hurt staying here. Everything somehow reminded me of Snow. Maybe I should just leave. Take baby Neal with me and visit whenever I could. I shook my head and stood up and walked back to the apartment.

 

HENRY POV

It was different after the fight. Zelena was more or less accepted into the town though people were still cautious with her and most of all, I was getting a new sibling. I was excited to be a big brother. Boy or girl I would teach them everything and make sure they knew the shades of gray instead of just the black and white of things in the book. I saw grandpa a lot. He never looked very good. Always tired and I over heard Ma and Zelena talking with mom one night after dinner that Emma had to let him go on leave until he could shape up. She even tried to get him to go to Archie but since he was a proud man, he wouldn't. Whenever he saw Ma and Zelena together he got that jealous look in his eyes. Jealous because they were together and had a new child due in a while while his wife was gone, his baby motherless and now the town had lost respect for him after Maleficent revealed why he and Snow should be convicted to. Maleficent said she hadn't wanted to tell the whole town, though she took great pleasure in calling them out on their mistakes, she hadn't known the consequences if she revealed it in public but she knew the town would just think she was lying unless she gave them proof. Maleficent was cool. She taught me a lot about dragons and talked about her unicorn in which mom gleefully mentioned threatening it when she was trying to get the curse back which started a friendly argument between the two women.

Zelena was cool as well. She was more open now that mom and I had approved of her and Ma together so now we had family dinners, though they were largely depending on Zelena's morning sickness and her cravings. Either that or mom made a separate dish for her. Ma had been spending a little less time at the station since Ruby worked on the weekends, Mulan was a new deputy and so was August and Prince Philip. At first she didn't want to put more pressure on them but they had assured her, Zelena was more important and they could handle it. Now ma worked Mondays, Wednesday and Thursday. Fridays were family dinners which grandpa had continued to decline his invitation.  
“I'm worried about grandpa mom.” His mom looked at him as she and him drove to Zelena and Emma's apartment for their dinner.  
“I know sweetie. He's in a rough spot right now. You know how your mother was when Neal died after Zelena and fell through the portal after Tamara shot him.” She said sadly. She wasn't a big fan of him but she respected him. I knew that much.  
“I know. But Emma didn't fall this hard.” I murmured. She placed a hand on mine.  
“I know. But Snow and David had spent almost their entire lives with her. No offense to Emma but it wasn't until you guys went to New York that she ran into him. She's built walls around her heart ever since. The relationship she had with Snow was strong but when she started going against Zelena she threw her walls up again. Emma will protect everything and everyone she loves with all her heart.” She agreed. “Its what I admire about her most.”  
“Is Maleficent going to be there? She's kinda infiltrated the Swan-Mills family.” I asked. Though my mom and ma weren't married to each other, the fact they shared me made me call us the Swan-Mills. And since Zelena was now added, it added another Mills. His mom chuckled.  
“I assume so.”  
“Do you like her?”  
“Like who?”  
“Maleficent.”  
“She has been more of the loner type Henry. Do I like her, yes. Anything more than a friend no. Before I turned into the Evil Queen we had tried it once but it didn't work. We work best as friends.” She replied. I nodded.   
“Are you going to find someone?”   
“Not at this moment. Why all the questions?”   
“It's just Emma has Zelena, and you don't have anyone.”  
“Who says I don't have anyone?”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. You.” She replied as she pulled into the little parking lot. “You, Emma, Zelena, Maleficent and recently your grandfather. You are all I need to be happy. I don't need a man or a woman to. If I find someone than I will try but until then, I am more than content with my life right now.” I nodded.  
“Okay.”

 

MALEFICENT POV

Spending time with Emma, Zelena, Regina and Henry settled that old and familiar piece of loneliness that has plagued me for years. Yes I asked to be alone when Regina resurrected me, but now I realized I needed people around me to keep me sane. Zelena was a pleasure to talk to and Emma was amusing in her way. She was strong and confident and I was glad Henry had another mother like Regina who was much the same way. I helped Emma prepare dinner since Zelena's touchy stomach prevented her from making the meals at times. So I took it upon myself, same thing with Regina when she was over, to teach the blonde some tips. The false memories she used to have had long faded though she could still cook a mean omelet.  
“How's the search going?”  
“Not good. I found her old records and an old residence but after that, nothing. It's like she disappeared out of thin air. Her family was never wealthy so I don't think if she had gotten married she wouldn't have to work. Did Rumple give you any pictures are anything I could use for facial stuff?” She asked me.  
“He gave me a projection as she was a baby.” I offered. Emma hummed.  
“I don't think that will work.” Emma sighed. “I'm working on it. I have old contacts that are helping me.” I laid a hand on Emma's forearm.  
“I know and understand.” I assured her.  
“Have you thought about using a different type of relocation spell?” Zelena asked from the table. I turned and saw her looking through a text I had brought her more about pregnancies through magic. Everyone admired she was taking extra precautions for her child.  
“I have not. I know I have a few texts on those and I can look through them when I get home then you, Emma, Regina and I can discuss which one is best.” I answered. Zelena hummed obviously glad she pointed something out we missed.  
“And Maleficent?”  
“Yes?”  
“Keep your damn hands off of my girlfriend or I will find some way to fry you.” She growled. I smirked and Emma snorted.  
“There will be no frying. I think we have all seen enough flames for a little while.” Regina's voice said from the doorway.  
“Don't you ever knock?” Emma muttered loud enough for the brunette to hear.  
“I own this town Ms. Swan so therefore I don't have to.”  
“Well one of these I am going to make sure Zelena and I are butt naked when you walk in.” Regina pursed her lips which made three of us laugh, Regina made a face of annouance and Henry make a disgusted face.  
“Really guys?” He muttered.  
“Sorry kid.”  
“I'm not. I'm all for it.” Zelena pipped in and I could hear the immense pleasure of torturing her little sister in her voice.

 

REGINA POV

I smiled softly as I looked at my family. It was true what I had told Henry. I didn't need someone to make me happy. I was happy with what I had and wouldn't ask for anything more. I was about to be an aunt in a few months and Henry was more than excited for that. He had gone on about he was going to teach the younger sibling everything he knew about the Forest and the people in the town. He had sensed my anxiety because I didn't think I could handle another member of the family's hate. He had quickly and repeatedly assured me he would tell her the shades of gray and I was thankful for Emma for that. I was happy because Emma would able to raise her own baby with actual memories this time since she missed out with Henry. Her magic was getting better as well. She had asked me to teach her a few days ago so she could protect Zelena and the baby better since a lot of the bad guys that came to town used magic and were experts on that. She refused to use the same anger she had used when Zelena was going to be executed and resolved on using her instincts since that seemed to be the thing that her magic revolved around.

Maleficent had quickly become part of the Swan-Mills family and became the cool aunt. She had moved closer to town and was currently working with Belle at the library. She and Emma had been working together to find her long lost child.  
“I have to agree with Greenie. Use a relocation spell. Since magic doesn't exist outside of this world, bring a map out and it can give you the city and state she is in and you can go from there.” I agreed. Zelena spun her head around and glared at me then rolled her eyes and went back to reading and writing down notes.

 

EMMA POV

As the dragon and I cooked dinner, listened to Regina and Zelena banter and Henry making annoyed sighs, I found myself glad that I moved to Storybrooke. I found my family and made a bunch of friends. Sure the job was slow and there were times I missed the big city, but it was a small price to pay. Every night Zelena and I spoke of our pasts. Got to know each other even more so we knew past scars and experiences. I liked how she pitied them but not overly and sickeningly so. I had begun to fall asleep with a hand laying protectively over her stomach. She constantly worried about the baby and what could happen within the few months. She had found it was very much the same as a normal one, just symptoms were worse because it took the magic to help grow. The idea was weird but then again, magic was. I had to agree with Regina about loving our little family. Despite how messed up the family tree was and how dysfunctional it was, it made us all happy. Henry took having another sibling in stride and from what I have heard, he's been making plans on being the best big brother ever. I could only wish I had one like he would be longer than a few months. The dinners were friendly and full of banter and Henry's talk of school and how different it is without my mother. We tried not to touch the subject but somehow it would we couldn't avoid it. I missed Snow dearly don't get me wrong. But I hated how she refused to give Zelena a chance even though she was trying to change. She reluctantly had trusted me with Regina and her argument was she didn't try to steal her baby. Yeah but she cursed you to live without me twenty eight freaking years! You missed out on everything. David had secluded himself and made trips to the Rabbit Hole every night. The bartender had now started serving him one drink then tricked him into drinking water. Once David found out he began asking for the strongest drink he had. I was upset he wouldn't let anyone help. I knew he wasn't happy Snow was gone and yet Zelena and I were still together. I sighed softly as I dished everything out. Zelena noticed my discomfort and kissed my cheek when I came by her.  
“I love you.” She whispered then kissed me again. She always knew how to make me feel better even before I did. Even sometimes when I didn't even acknowledge I was going through a tough time she would find some way to ease the tension. And now, my little family had jumped in on the situation and did whatever they could as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. Enjoy!

Weeks passed and I had found enough information on Lily to be able to go off of. My connections came through and turns out she was residing in New York and working at a diner. I met Maleficent at Granny's to tell her what I found.  
“Would you go and find her?” She asked me. “I can't cross the town line. Only you, Regina and Henry can.” I had a feeling while I was doing research she would ask me to but actually hearing her ask me was another thing. Zelena and I had talked about it and like the rest of the town, she couldn't leave.  
“I'm worried someone will pull something on Zelena.” I told her.  
“No one will dare. I will watch over her for you.” She blonde smirked a hint of her dragon self entering her eyes and I swallowed harshly.  
“I will ask Regina for help and talk to Zelena to warn her.” I told the other blonde who smiled.  
“Understood.” She said and got up and went to god knows where.

When I left the diner I went to talk to Zelena first. She would be pissed if I went to Regina first as she was my girlfriend, not her sister. She was currently sitting on the couch watching a movie when I walked in. She smiled at me.  
“What are you doing home so early?” She asked me as I came over and sat on the couch next to her pulling her feet into my lap and rubbed them making her hum contently.  
“Maleficent asked me to go find her daughter. I have enough on her to be able to find her. But only Regina, Henry and I can leave town so you would have to, unfortunately, have to stay. Maleficent said she would keep an eye on you to make sure no one tries anything.” I answered. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.  
“I don't like that fact of you leaving. So many things could go wrong.”  
“I know. I know the outside world though so I have an idea what could happen.”  
“But you don't know Lily anymore.” Zelena brought up looking at me. “You knew her years ago. People change over that length of time.” I nodded.  
“I know. I will be careful. She has no record in her adult years. Just when she was my age.”  
“How long will you be gone?”  
“Dunno. We have to talk to her, get her to trust us then see if she will come with. I know she would always wonder about her mom so maybe she will follow us but as you said, she could have changed so much that she won't trust me. I have to try though.” I replied. She removed her feet from my lap and leaned against my shoulder.  
“When do you leave?”  
“I came to talk to you first since you are my girlfriend and I knew you wouldn't like it if I went and talked to Regina first. I'm going to head over there now. I shouldn't be out anyway. I should be doing paperwork.”  
“Paperwork for a town who has basically no crime rate unless some bad guy comes to town?” She teased and I had to laugh.  
“Yup. Blame Regina though.”  
“I do.” I kissed her softly before I left promising to bring home lunch for her and let me know what she was craving. Her cravings had already started and she wasn't very subtle when they hit.

As I made my way to the Town Hall, I thought through with what I was going to say to her. Regina and Maleficent were friends so I had a feeling she would come with to help her out but I couldn't be sure. I passed Andrea who I had called ahead to make sure Regina was free.  
“She knows you're coming. You can go right on in.” She told me with a smile.  
“Thank you.” I knocked on the door then walked in. She was typing furiously on her computer when I walked in. I whistled.  
“Either the computer has done something that pissed you off or someone else as.” She looked at me and blinked several times before her mind had registered my words and presence.  
“I'm stretching the budgets trying to finish up repairs. They could wait until a later date but who knows what could happen. Storms. Another bad guy. Portals.” She muttered. I snickered which earned a glare that lost its venom months ago. “What can I do for you today?” I explained what Maleficent told me earlier that morning and she listened with interest.  
“Since you and Henry are the only ones allowed to leave and I know you won't let Henry come with me unless you are around, I was wondering if you could come with. I understand if you don't.”  
“What about Zelena?”  
“Maleficent told me she would look after her while we were gone.” I answered.  
“It would be nice to get out for a bit.” She thought. “How long will we be gone?”  
“Maybe a week at the most. I think we should rest on the day we drive out. It's a long enough drive to wear you down if you aren't used to it.” I replied.  
“Very well. I will accompany you. We leave tomorrow.” She told me.  
“Alright. Can I take the day off to pack?”  
“Can someone take over for you?”  
“Ruby can after lunch.”  
“After lunch then.”  
“Thank you Regina. When do you want me to pick you up?”  
“8. Don't be late.” I snorted and walked out and heard Regina return to furiously typing and had to laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Work has been pure hell and I am surprised I haven't blown off the hinges yet so i guess I could be thankful for that. Anywho, here is another chapter and maybe a couple more chapters that will be shorter during the trip with plenty of Emma and Regina friend interaction before I end it there and start the sequel. Thanks for hanging with me and enjoy!

I packed for at least weeks in case something happened and we had to stay later. As I was finishing up and getting ready to make myself something to eat around 3, Zelena returned from work. She sighed as she saw a couple of bags waiting by our bedroom door. I smiled sadly knowing what she was thinking. She didn't want me to leave especially with my dad the way he is right now. I walked over and pulled her into a comforting embrace which she immediately returned nuzzling into my shoulder.  
“I wish you didn't have to go or I could come with.” She whispered.  
“I know. But we don't know whats going to happen. I don't know how your body will react without magic since you are pregnant. Maleficent said she would look after you and Henry even managed to get Regina to let him stay here. Ruby is nearby and will come as soon as you call.” I told her.  
“Henry is a manipulative little shit isn't he?” I snorted.  
“Yup. Don't tell Regina though. I don't want to sit through another lecture about calling Henry names.”  
“Even if they are true?”  
“Even if they are true.” I agreed.  
“Don't bring your pillow.”  
“Why?”  
“So I have something of yours to hang onto while your gone.” She replied simply shrugging her shoulders while tightening her arms around my waist. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head while pulling back, holding her at arms length.   
“I won't bring it with me but I'm stealing yours.” She smiled with a contented hum and kissed me gently. I could tell despite some of the lingering distrust in some of the townspeople's eyes, we could probably rival for the cute couple. Or overly affectionate. Whichever made them happy. Either way, I wouldn't change a thing about my relationship with the former Wicked Witch.

 

After Zelena helped me make a checklist of everything I needed despite having already packed, we worked on dinner though it ended up being a simple rice and stir fry because of her stomach turning.   
“We should go to bed early.” She brought up before putting a piece of broccoli in her mouth.  
“Why?”  
“Because I am going to have to live without your touch for a week.” She shrugged as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. She gave me a heated look that quickly conveyed what she had in mind. It wasn't so I could get up early enough to pick up Regina. I quickly remembered when I was pregnant with Henry my hormones ranged from pissed, to sad, to happy then turned on. I couldn't pinpoint when they started exactly though.  
“Game on.” I told her which made her smirk triumphantly.

After dinner we didn't even bother cleaning up all the way. Just rinsed the plates off so the plates didn't need to be scrubbed forever just to get the food off and to prevent unwanted pests visiting. She pushed me onto the deep purple, silk sheets before practically pouncing on me catching my lips. She was persistent and refused to let me gain the upper hand. I let my hands wander around her sides before she pulled away and grabbed my hands, placing them above my head.  
“Stay.” She commanded. At another time I would probably defy her but I would humor her today and let her have her way. When I got back I could do that but today was about her. She spent the whole night placing bite marks all over my body. She even managed to make a group of them on the inside of my right thigh in the shape of a heart which she was more than a little smug about. She was relentless with her hands and her mouth bringing me to higher points of pleasure than anyone I had even been with. Then as usual when we were gone, she would turn into a little kitten and wrap herself around me tightening her hold whenever I tried to move or get up. I could only wonder how I got so lucky. I wasn't surprised I got hardly any sleep that night. There was far to much on my mind to shut it off and go to sleep. My dad. Zelena. The baby. Maleficent's daughter. My future. It just seemed everything decided to bombard me with thoughts I wished I could deal with later. I sighed and shut my eyes forcing myself to listen to the soft breathing on my chest from Zelena who would occasionally drop a kiss to my shoulder while she slept as if seeing if I was still there or to help me relax my tense muscles. I silently cried out in relief when the pull of sleep hit me and I allowed myself to fall in a pit of dreams where I was happily married to the woman next to me.

Getting up wasn't easy for sure. It was early and I would rather sleep and sleep in with my girlfriend. I cursed my alarm clock and the sun and the drapes Zelena insisted on having opened to force me to deal with the sunlight when I woke. I took a cold shower hoping to wake myself up quickly while Zelena was in the kitchening cutting up fruit for breakfast. When I walked out dressed in my usual skinny jeans, tank top and boots while towel drying my hair, the doorbell rang.  
“It's probably Maleficent.” Zelena called out. “She said she would be early.” I walked to the door and opened it being greeting by the dragon and in a gray pantsuit.  
“You don't have to dress up like you are going to a business meeting to babysit my girlfriend.” I told the blonde woman while rolling my eyes letting her in. Maleficent snickered when Zelena whirled around.  
“I do NOT need to be babysat.”  
“Whatever you say.” I muttered. Zelena gave me the finger while sliding two bowls of fruit my way and I handed one to Maleficent once she set her bags down by the couch.  
“You ready to go back to the outside world?” Maleficent asked with a sigh.  
“Kinda.” I replied. “A lot of memories back there but I plan on returning. No matter how hard it is to leave there once we find Lily.  
“What if she doesn't want to come with?” Zelena asked. Maleficent shrugged.  
“I suppose try to convince her to contact me every once and a while. If she doesn't want too than all I ask is to know she is alive and well.”   
“I can manage that.” I nodded while I finished the last strawberry from my breakfast. While I rinsed my bowl out I went through things with Maleficent and explained how Henry would be by later in the afternoon since he was helping watch over Zelena. After a lingering hug and several kisses from my girlfriend, I reluctantly grabbed my bags and set them in the bug and drove off to the mansion to pick up Regina.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys! Life kinda sucked for a few weeks basically right after I posted the last chapter and now it seems to have subsided. At least for now. Anyway..... I should have the next two sometime next week (hopefully if life doesn't blow up again) and then I will start work on the sequel. You guys can also drop ideas on what you would like in the sequel in the comments. Enjoy guys!

ZELENA POV

Maleficent and I pulled up a few movies to watch and put the first one, Divergent.  
“You know I have always liked Jeanine.” I said.  
“Why?”  
“I just have. I dunno why. Strong willed I guess you could say.” Maleficent hummed.  
“I have always like Four.”  
“Why?”  
“He's cute.” I snorted at Maleficent's response and had to agree.  
“If I was into men I would be more infatuated with him.” We both shared a chuckle.  
“Are you scared?” She asked me.  
“For what?”  
“The baby.” I sighed.  
“Yeah. I am. Even with all the knowledge I have gained and the fact that I have Regina, you and Emma to help me with it I still am. There is only so much they can do.”  
“From what I have learned from Emma, she is strong willed person and will do anything to protect those she loves.” Maleficent assured me. “She could have easily let you take the fall for your deeds earlier but she didn't.”  
“I know she loves you Zelena.”  
“I don't doubt. She makes sure I know every day.”  
“You're lucky to have found her.” I had to smile.  
“I know. I am. I just don't know how I have deserved her. I've done so many bad things I thought I was far to gone for happiness.”  
“If Regina can redeem herself than you can. Regina has and though Robin fell through, she has Henry.”  
“He turned out awesome didn't he?”  
“He's excited to have another sibling?”  
“I think so yeah.” I replied with a smile. Maleficent gave me on as well and we returned to watching the movie. 

 

REGINA POV

Emma was currently driving as I tried to read the map. Emma claimed she knew how to get where we were going since she had once been there but I still wanted to have an idea on our trip.  
“You are aware of the fact I know where I am going, right?” She asked me.  
“I liked to be prepared in case we need to stop somewhere.” I sniffed. Turns out I had so many questions to ask her but I was afraid to. Emma and I had started a friendship and I was afraid that it would ruin it so I held my tongue though Emma, being the sensitive person she is, she picked it up as she snorted and turned down the radio.  
“I know you want to ask me something so spit it out.” She muttered and I sighed knowing I had been caught.  
“Are you afraid of having the baby with Zelena?” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I knew it was her way of getting her thoughts together.  
“Honestly? Yeah. I never had that chance with Henry except the memories you gave us. I want to do it myself.” Emma replied. I smiled softly.  
“You will do fine. You have me and Maleficent to help you two.”  
“How come she likes us?”  
“She understands what it's like to be alone. Plus I guess its a way of feeling sorry for what your parents did to you to ensure your goodness.”  
“But she lost her daughter.”  
“And we are getting her back. Maleficent is a complicated woman. Even as a human and not a dragon. I have known her for a long time and even when I was out for Snow White's blood I still could never figure her out. Each time I thought I did she would do something that changed my thought set completely.”  
“Complicated I think is an understatement.” Emma snorted. I had to chuckle at her reason.  
“Maybe so. But she is a loyal friend.”  
“I don't doubt that one bit.”

When we arrived at our first destination, a small little diner to grab something to eat and stretch our legs, I demanded Emma to get some rest. I could tell she was tired despite the early start and switching spots, the past few weeks and recent news of Zelena's pregnancy was taking a toll on the blonde.  
“I'm fine Regina. I can last the day.” Emma insisted as we walked into the little diner we decided to stop at to get some type of food in our systems and for me to ask for the nearest motel.  
“Emma you are looking like you will collapse any second. After we eat and I ask for directions we are getting a room and you will rest. You need a clear head for this and I am most certainly not dealing with any type of attitude you have.” I told her. She rolled her eyes then began to walk toward the food establishment and I grabbed her arm to make her look at me.  
“Let me put it differently Emma. What if you end up falling asleep or your slow reflexes fail you? How do you think that will effect Zelena when I call her and tell her why you are hurt and have her being forced to wait because we don't know how her pregnancy will be when she leaves town? How do you think Henry would feel?” I snapped. I saw her jaw clench in irritation but I saw her shoulders slump in defeat.  
“Fine. But as soon as I am we are leaving.”  
“No, we are staying for the rest of the day. While you rest I will help gather whatever we need material and knowledge wise.” Emma growled and stormed off. I sighed knowing why she wanted to do this quickly so she could return to her pregnant girlfriend and our son. When I walked in she was already sitting near the the brightest spot of the diner hoping the bright sunlight would keep her awake and I knew she was exhausted. A short blonde came over by us once I sat down.  
“Hello what can I do for you?” She asked and I already disliked her for her overly cheery voice.  
“I will have a water.” Emma told her softly and I agreed to get the same.  
“Eat light or you won't be able to sleep. Get some fruit.” I told the blonde. Her eyes snapped up. “Take it or leave it Ms. Swan.” She grumbled and agreed to get a fruit salad with a side of vanilla yogurt and raisins for a short burst of energy.

Once we had ordered we sat in silence. Emma was typing frequently on her phone and I could tell it was Zelena and or Henry by the small smile on her face. My phone vibrated and I saw it was from Henry.  
How are you and ma? He asked.

Your mother is tired and it took a while to get her to get some rest. After we eat we are going  
to check into a hotel so she can get some rest.

She must not be getting enough sleep..

I wouldn't be surprised. A lot has happened within the last few weeks. Its a lot of change and  
despite her already rocky relationship with her mother because of the Zelena situation,  
and her insistence it hasn't affected her I can tell it indeed is.

I wish she would just accept some help. She needs a break.

When we return I will give her a week off and allow Ruby and whoever else she has hired  
or trusts. It will help give her time to relax and give her some time with Zelena and her  
friends.

I think she deserves longer than a week..

When the baby is born then I will make sure she takes more.

Good. 

 

After that they had talked small talk on what was going on in town. David had made himself scarce and Maleficent was taking good care of Zelena. When the food came Emma slowly ate as she topped the bowl of fruit with the yogurt and raisins and ate them.  
“Henry says hi and the town hasn't burned to the ground yet.” I told her hoping it would at least make her smile a little and I had succeeded with a twitch of her lips. Which at least seemed like a little bit of an accomplishment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapter is one day. Enjoy!

ZELENA POV

The first day without Emma was torture. Sure Maleficent was good company and quite fun to be around but it wasn't her blonde. Her girlfriend. She and Emma had texted while she and Regina were stopping for a bite to eat before Regina messaged her that she was making Emma rest and therefore she wouldn't be able to answer her for a while. She had snickered in response. Emma had been stressed with finding Lily, keeping an eye on her father and watching her. Now more than ever because she was carrying their child. Maleficent was currently making tacos with very light spices and flavoring so she could keep it down.  
“Have you heard from them?”  
“From Emma? Not since lunch. She and Regina stopped to eat then Regina dragged Emma to a hotel so she could rest. Regina texts me every once and a while to see how we are. Emma has been out since 1 which was half an hour after they arrived at the hotel.”  
“Where are they now?”  
“At least two hours away from New York. They made good time. Emma was driving most of the way so no doubt she went faster than she should.” Maleficent chuckled.  
“Do you think they will be able to bring Lily back?”  
“I know Emma will try her best. She has been invested in finding your daughter. She will do everything she can to bring her back.”  
“I'm concerned how Lily will adapt if she comes. She will have been bombarded with magic she had never experienced before and now she will have these instincts no other human has ever had. I'm worried how she will react when she sees Charming.” Maleficent sighed.  
“I think if Emma is able to connect with her like she had when they were kids maybe she can keep her at bay while you help her through it.”  
“But what if she can't Zelena? What if Lily's anger is to much?”  
“She will find a way. I know she will.” Maleficent gave a small smile.  
“I know she will try. But how long will it take?” They both fell silent knowing they had the same concerns. How will Lily react in town? To the people, to her new powers and most of Charming.

 

EMMA POV

I let out a long sigh as I began to wake up. The bed was not my own, the other side was cold and then I remembered why. I was on my way to New York with Regina to get Maleficent's daughter, Lily. I sat up rubbing my eyes seeing Regina on the other bed, the foot of in sprawled with papers, her laptop and her phone. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the charger and saw a text from Zelena.

I hope you slept well my love. I can't wait until you are home. Call me when you wake up  
and get a chance.

I smiled and went out to the balcony in my tank top and old running shorts while hitting the call button on my phone. It rang twice before she picked it up. I could see the sun starting to rise and the colors it cast on the clouds and the landscape around us. You could see the sunsets in Storybrooke but they weren't as beautiful as this one.  
“Hey. Good morning love.” She whispered.  
“Hey. How are you?”  
“Okay. Not the same around here without you. Although Maleficent is good company. Ruby and August stopped by last night to see how we were.”  
“Is she there with you now?”  
“Yeah. She stayed in the guest room and will while you guys are gone. She offered to stay even when you guys are back.”  
“Really? Thats cool. Kinda like a nanny type thing.”  
“Yeah. Just to help with making sure you don't over work yourself.” I smiled and realized just how awesome the townspeople could be when they work together.  
“We know some pretty cool people, don't we?” I asked her.  
“Yeah. We do. And I am more at ease raising our child here and not somewhere else.”  
“I have to agree with you there.”  
“Hows my dear sister?” She asked me. I turned around from looking at the skyline and saw Regina still curled on the bed though I could see her eyes start to open.  
“She's starting to wake up. No doubt she was up late.”  
“I take it you slept the whole time?”  
“A little. Just to eat something and go to the washroom.” I replied. “She kept looking over information over Lily even though I think we have everything we can have on her.”  
“She just wants to be prepared in case something happens. She said she was looking at other possible hotels too instead of some of the ones you found. I think we all know you kinda just looked at the first one you saw and mentioned it.”  
“Fine. You caught me but I just want to get it done.” I muttered failing to mask the anxiety in my voice.  
“Whats wrong Emma?” Zelena asked me.  
“I'm worried about what she will do when we find her. For all we know she's going to try to hurt me or Regina. We didn't exactly part on good terms last time we had interacted.” I sighed. “Or what will happen when we bring her Storybrooke. She will be filled with magic she never experienced and her dragonness.”  
“Maleficent was sharing the same feelings as you last night when we ate dinner. Knowing you, you can keep her under wraps at least controlling some of her anger. You kinda did with me.”  
“After some threats.” I snickered.  
“Well in my opinion, your family was annoying and you were when we first met when you were being followed by the puppy dog of a pirate.”  
“I'm glad he's gone. He won't hurt anyone else I love.” I sighed and heard the door open. I turned around and saw Regina coming outside.  
“Who are you on the phone with?” She yawned.  
“Zelena.” I said moving phone from my mouth. “I'm putting you on speaker phone babe.” Regina rolled her eyes at the pet name.  
“Ah is my dear sister finally awake?” Zelena snickered.  
“Yes Zelena but I can tell by the early hour you have just gotten up too.” Zelena chuckled.  
“Whats the plan today?”  
“Get ready as soon as we are done with the call, make the last leg, find somewhere to eat then find Lily.”  
“Just be careful guys.” Zelena begged.  
“We will.” I assured her.  
“Make sure she stays out of trouble or fights.” Zelena asked her sister.  
“I will but I cannot make any promises.” After a few more moments of talking and assuring Zelena we would be okay, we each showered and packed up the car again and began the last part of the journey to New York.

Regina and I talked some more on the way there now that I had rested and ignored Regina's smug expression as I was better on my feet and had some more energy in me. The closer we got to New York the more anxious I got. Regina tried her best to reassure me but I could feel it radiating off of her too. This was a stressful thing for both of us. We were trying to help a friend and I was looking forward to getting back to Zelena.  
“Put on the GPS for the diner address.” I told Regina as I passed my phone to her after I unlocked it and she grabbed the slip of paper with the address on it. Soon the annoying voice of the GPS began speaking.  
“Do you know any qualities that can separate her from others?”  
“A star birthmark on her right wrist.” I replied. Regina sighed.  
“Let the search begin.” She muttered and I had to snicker.

When we pulled up the diner Lily was rumored to work at, Regina and I took a deep breath before we left the car. Memories from our times together hit me at once stealing my breath okay and I had to pause to take a deep breath. Regina stopped when she noticed I wasn't next to her.  
“You okay?” She asked me. I nodded.  
“Yeah. I'm fine.” We walked into the diner and was greeted by a tall, tanned skinned, brunette with the familiar eyes I knew from my childhood. She wore a name tag on her yellow polo with the name Starla on it.  
“You can sit anywhere you would like.” She said as she finished up giving a table their food. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her. It wasn't until Regina snapped her fingers in front of my face that I realized I had zoned out.  
“What are you looking at?”  
“That waitress.”  
“What about her?”  
“Something just reminds me of Lily.” I told Regina just as the waitress walked up. She took our orders of coffees and we looked around trying to gauge our location if we needed to use something in our favor. She came back with our coffees and there it was, the famous star mark on her wrist.  
“Lily.” I breathed without thinking. The woman snapped her head in my direction and her facial expression was confused.  
“Emma?”  
“Yeah. It's me. Can we talk outside for a minute?” She nodded once and called out to a blonde named Rachel to take over. I gave Regina a look hoping to send some type of 'I will be fine' vibe toward the woman as I stood and followed Lily outside.

Looking at my old friend from many years ago was a different experience than I thought. Neither of us spoke for a moment.  
“How have you been Emma? Its been a long time.” Lily asked crossing her arms.  
“Interesting thats for sure. Found my parents.” I muttered. Lily gave a small smile.  
“You have wanted to find them.”  
“I found your mom too. She would like to meet you.” Lily paused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your birth mom. She would like to meet you.”  
“Why didn't she come? I thought you could leave town now?” I stopped.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I know everything Emma. The Enchanted Forest. My mother. What your parents did to me.”  
“You need a scroll to be able to come back. Regina doesn't like anyone else using it unless she is with them.”  
“Why?”  
“Security measures I suppose. We've had to many people who have come in and disrupted everything.” I shrugged. She nodded.  
“So, she wants to meet me? My mom?”  
“Yeah. She does.”  
“Are your parents there?” I narrowed my eyes becoming on guard.  
“Why?”  
“I want to know why they sent me here. I want to know what reason they had that was good enough to take me away from my mom.” I knew I was boxed in. Sure Maleficent didn't make me say I would bring her back. She would be content with texts and calls and maybe the occasional visit, but I had really wanted to bring Lily back to her.  
“I need you to promise me you won't hurt him.” I said firmly. All resemblance of easy going conversation going. Lily raised an eyebrow at the switch but nodded nonetheless.  
“What about your mother?”  
“Long story. Regina and I will tell you if you come with us to Storybrooke.” I told her hoping it enticed her enough to agree. I could tell Lily was thinking. She had a certain look on her face when she did.  
“Fine. I will come.” She relented. I smiled.  
“Great.”  
“I will need time to pack my few things but I should be okay.”  
“Regina and I will be staying at a hotel not far from here. We can help if you want.”  
“I don't have much. Like you I wasn't much for keeping things that I didn't need all the time.” We both chuckled at that.  
“Okay. Well I will talk to Regina and if it's not too much we can go over some things maybe while we eat?” Lily nodded.  
“Sure.”

 

We went back into the diner where Rachel went back to the tasks she was doing before we had went outside and I returned to the table Regina and I had been sitting at as Lily refilled my coffee so it was warm again.  
“You have any good apartments in town?” Lily asked Regina. Regina looked shocked for a moment and the other woman and I had to share a smirk with the former Evil Queen being speechless. Regina narrowed her eyes at us both and recovered.  
“I am sure we can find something.”  
“Let me know when you guys are ready to head out and I can start to pack.” She told Regina and went back to work. I noticed she seemed a little lighter on her feet with the news and Regina seemed to as well.  
“That didn't take long.”  
“She knew of us ahead of time. Made her promise not to harm David though I might just continue to ask her to make sure she is still following her promise.” I replied. “She really wants to meet Mal.”  
“I'm sure she does. I imagine I would as well if mine wasn't the way she was.” Regina nodded.  
“So now what?”  
“We let her pack and get her things together and get home.” I sighed and took a drink of my coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my interaction with Lily is completely going against what the show did but I wanted to change it for my purposes. Don't worry though. There will be interactions between Lily and David.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

LILY POV

I watched Emma and Regina interact as I continued on with my shift. I was filled with mixed feelings at the thought of meeting my mother. The one I had been looking for my whole life so I could meet her. Then I met the man on the bus after I met Emma for the last time who told me everything. Everything about where I was actually from and where my mother was. Why I was sent away and how Fate was a bitch and how Emma and I were destined to meet. Emma stopped by me after they had paid for their coffees.  
“Do you have a piece of paper I can borrow? I want to give you my number so you can call or text or whatever.” She asked me. I reached in my apron and pulled out the pad of paper I used.  
“Here.” I said as I handed her a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her numbers and after a moments hesitation Regina's, then Maleficent's.   
“I wrote down your mom's to in case you wanna, you know, call her.” She shrugged. I smiled at her.   
“Thanks. I will call you soon.”  
“Great.” Emma and Regina departed the diner and went to the yellow bug that looked so unsafe.  
“Anything wrong?” The other waitress named Rachel asked me. I turned and smiled at her.  
“No. Everything is great.”  
“Good.”

 

EMMA POV

Regina and I decided to drive around a for a while and sight see. I showed Regina all the places Henry and I liked to go during the missing year.  
“You know what the address is for the hotel we are staying at?”  
“Yeah. It's just down the road.” The hotel was nice and I wasn't surprised she had found a nicer one. She checked us into the hotel with a man in his early twenties who couldn't stop glancing at her cleavage she continued to leave on display.  
“You failed to tell me there were people with no self control.” Regina muttered in the elevator. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
“With all do respect Regina, you opened the door by leaving your shirt unbuttoned like that.” Regina rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath I chose to ignore and not ask to repeat it.  
“You want to call Mal or do you want me to do it?” I asked her when she placed her bag at the foot of one of the beds. The room was nice. A nice golden color and the beds were covered in soft white sheets. I laid on one and sighed feeling the exhaustion hit me like a train.  
“I will.” Regina said having already pulled up the dragon's phone number.  
“Fine. I'm calling Zelena then.” Regina shrugged.  
“If you are still talking to her when I get off the phone can I speak to her?”  
“As long as you don't plan on insulting me. She told me what happened last time.” Regina smirked when she reached the balcony and walked outside.

 

MALEFICENT POV

I heard the faint ringing of my phone while I was sitting the Mayors office with Zelena sitting on the meeting table working on paperwork for the sheriff's station. I had diminished the amount of paperwork so the new deputies would not become over whelmed with it without their sheriff. I pulled out my phone quickly seeing Regina's name on the screen.  
“Good afternoon Regina, how are you?”  
“I am good. We found Lily.”   
“Really? This quickly?”  
“I guess I need to give Emma some credit on her old profession.” Regina sighed. I knew Emma never bragged about being able to find people. She only brought it up when it counted or when we needed someone to reclaim deleted emails or whatnot.  
“I owe her when you guys return. Do you know if Lily is coming back with you guys?”  
“According to Emma, Lily will be joining us in our journey back.”  
“Good.”  
“Emma also gave her your phone number in case she wanted to call you before we leave.” I smiled and I could see Zelena looking at me with a puzzled look. I held my finger up showing her I will explain in a minute.  
“Thank you Regina. This means a lot.”  
“I never figured you would be one for sentiments Maleficent.”  
“People change Regina.” I sighed.  
“I would have to agree with that. Has the town burned down yet?”  
“No. I have not set anyone on fire.” I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. “Yet.” Regina chuckled on the other end of the phone.  
“Good. I will see you within a few days. I will try to keep in touch as much as I can. I know Emma and Zelena will be in touch the whole time.” Regina and I said our goodbyes and then Zelena's phone went off just as I was about to explain my smile for earlier. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in amusement as the other woman's face beamed with a large smile.

ZELENA POV

After a long conversation with Emma, I was more than glad she would be home soon and with Lily in tow. She sounded more than relieved in telling me about this. We both joked about Regina and how thorough she was about making sure everything went the way it should and very smoothly. Regina had cut in and said how Emma just barrels through things without thinking even if it was just to get it done however Regina was very impressed in Emma's skills which Emma sounded very smug about.  
“You will get your reward when you get home my love.” I purred.  
“How about you don't talk about your sex life in front of me.” Regina said.  
“How about I give you several more details such as bondage and whatnot?” Zelena snickered.  
“How about no.”  
“We did promise to proceed to walk around naked so you would start knocking.” Emma brought. I could imagine Regina scowling then the slamming of a door in the background.  
“Come home soon?”  
“I will. I love you Z. Keep our baby safe okay?”  
“I always will.” We reluctantly hung up and I sighed shutting my eyes.  
“How is she?”  
“She's okay. I could tell she is tired. But at least she is relieved she was able to reach Lily.”  
“Think she can help her make sure she doesn't hurt David?”  
“Emma made her promise she wouldn't but she might try help her find some type of closure and talk about it. And remind her of her promise.” I told the blonde.  
“I can't wait to meet her but I am also scared. I have never been a mom. Not even close to being one. I know she is in her 30s but would it be wrong of to try and baby her?”  
“No, I don't think it would. The Charmings did it when Emma first broke the curse until she asked them not too.” Mal sighed.  
“I can only hope I do the right thing.”  
“You will. I know you will.” Mal smiled at me and we returned to our work in silence happier than we had been before we had received calls from Regina and Emma.

 

EMMA POV

I scrolled through my phone for possible new cars. The bug was old and I could tell it was coming to the end of it's life. I wanted to ask Regina if Micheal had any good cars around that weren't too terribly expensive but I knew she would take me asking as a defeated answer of the bug being a death trap, but I resigned myself to asking her anyway.  
“Do you know if Micheal has any good cars?” I asked her as she pulled up her laptop.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Does he have any good cars that are running that are not extremely expensive.” She smirked.  
“Are you finally agreeing that it's a death trap?”  
“I just want to have some options in case something does happen.” I sniffed trying to play it off. Regina snickered in response.  
“Yes he does. All in a good price range however I think he will give you a price drop.”  
“Thank you.” I thanked. She grinned smugly and I rolled my eyes in response when I received a text from Lily.

I have tomorrow off so I will be packing that day. I should have it all done by the afternoon but I was wondering of you guys could help? It would make everything go by quicker and I can tell you want to get home.

“Hey Regina, Lily just asked if we could help her pack so we can leave quicker.” I told her. The brunette looked up from her laptop then at me then back down again.  
“Sure. If it means we will get home quicker then so be it.” Regina answered. “Tell her we will be there around 7 in the morning.”  
“What? Why so early?” I whined. She looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
“You want to get home to Zelena quickly correct?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then the earlier we are there to help the quicker we can leave.”

 

Okay. Regina said its fine. She said we will be there around 7.

So early? But I understand. You have families to return to.

Yeah…

I plan on quitting tomorrow too. Kinda did today when I mentioned I wanted to move to live with my mom.

How did he take it?

He shrugged and walked off. He's never been a very present person if you want to even call it that. I doubt he would notice if I wasn't there. 

We have a diner in town you can work at if you would like. I know they could use some help when one of the waitress's has a shift.

?

She works with me as one of my deputies right now. She may become full time in a little while though.

Really?

Yeah. 

May I asked why?

I will explain it later. It's one of those 'its to long to be a text and requires some face to face interaction' conversations.

Understood. You can tell me tomorrow.

Will do.

 

I set my phone down on the night table where I plugged my charger in earlier and sighed.  
“Have you heard from the kid?”  
“No. I imagine he is with some friends though he will most likely call later in the evening before he heads to bed.”  
“How do you think Henry will react? Do you think he will be jealous with Zelena and the baby?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you think he will feel like he is being replaced since I didn't get to really raise him without your memories?”  
“He may at times and it will take constant reassurance you are not. He likes Zelena so I would doubt that. I would imagine he would be more excited about being a big brother than be jealous. Why?”  
“Because as a foster kid, when some of the parents would end up having their own kids I was jealous. Jealous I would be kicked out and be replaced by their own kid.” I replied softly. Regina smiled.  
“Henry is a good kid. I doubt he would be jealous and he would take being a big brother to a little sister or brother seriously. I don't think you should worry to much about it.”  
“I hope so.” I murmured.

As Regina had promised, we were up by 5 and out the door by 6:30 to get to Lily's to help her move. She already had a small moving trailer to a truck that I assumed she owned or was borrowed from a friend on the side of the road. I parked the car in the driveway making sure to leave enough room so we could get by safely. Lily came out as soon as she heard the puttering of the bug's engine.  
“I can't believe that thing still runs.” She commented. I glared at her while Regina snickered in response.  
“I have been trying to tell her that for years and she has not listened to me yet.” Regina commented as she walked passed us into the house.  
“I got a head start last night. I couldn't get any sleep so decided to make less work to do.”  
“How come?” I asked her and Lily shrugged in response to my question.  
“Nerves I guess.”  
“I understand fully. Moving to a place you don't know much or anything about is scary.”  
“Are you two done yet? You guys can play catch up later.” Regina snapped from the doorway tapping her foot impatiently. I rolled my eyes.  
“Of course Your Majesty.” I told her causing Lily to chuckle.  
“She's the Evil Queen?”  
“Was. She was the Evil Queen. She's changed.”  
“She seems like it. If you would have told me that at the diner I would have questioned you. She seems harmless like a kitten.” I stopped and looked at the brunette next to me.  
“She is far from a little kitten. More like a kitten from hell with constant mood swings and sass.” I corrected. Lily made a face of agreement as we walked into the house. As Lily had told me, she indeed did make a dent in the moving and there wasn't much we could do.  
“I think we could get it done by lunch.” Regina said surveying the room.  
“I may just call it a quits today other than tomorrow.”  
“All depends on you.” I shrugged.  
“I think I will. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”  
“Are we going to start packing or what?”  
“Can you please calm your tits woman? Jeesh.” I muttered. Regina glared at me while Lily laughed as she folded a box so we could put stuff in it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so here is the end of Second Chance! I am not sure about this chapter though but I couldn't really find a good way to end it without not having a starting plot line for the sequel which I have decided to name...(drumroll)...... A New, and Very Wicked Family. I will start writing the first couple of chapters soon and will try to post them sooner than later. I will try to be on top of that one better than I had this one. Thank you so much for the support and hanging in there!

EMMA POV

As we had predicted, Lily was all packed by the middle of the afternoon. She called in and told her boss she would no longer be working there and hung up before he could even reply. She was eager to get on the road and see her mother and make a new life for herself without having to deal with the influence of the world without magic. With some debating, we agreed to get on the road despite the long drive. We went to a nearby gas station and got as much coffee as we could just so we could try and stay awake. I pushed the speeds despite Regina's protests but after 20 minutes she stopped knowing I wasn't going to slow down. She knew why but swore she would stay the normal speed limit when she drove. Thankfully, traffic was easy and it made our trip that much easier.

Hours later, we were crossing the town line and I had slowed down to wait up for Lily. She pulled up along side of us.  
“Are you okay?” Regina asked her as she was behind the wheel this time and I had only woken up due to the rush of magic through my system.   
“Yeah. A little light headed though.”  
“Thats normal once you get your magic after it being absent or not being used.”  
“Will it be like that all the time?”  
“Once you get used to having your magic, it won't faze you as much as it just did. Your mom will help you with it because I think she is the best for dragon magic and whatnot.” I assured Lily who nodded.  
“Well? Lets go.” She said and waited for Regina to have us pull forward so she could follow. Maleficent and Zelena had said they would wait but halfway through the drive, Regina had received a text saying Zelena was out like the lights and was sleeping comfortably so not to expect her to be awake when we arrived home. It felt good to be home and even better knowing I will be with my girlfriend once again in a few moments, even if she was asleep at this hour of the night. Lily stopped at Granny's and hopped into the bug as we drove to the apartment. I practically ran up the stairs to my apartment and saw Maleficent watching re runs of NCIS and Zelena asleep in our room.  
“Welcome back.” The dragon greeted us as she stood. Lily had been standing behind me and stepped to the side so her mother could look at her.  
“Lily, this is your mom, Maleficent.” I said introducing the pair softly.  
“I've been looking for you.”Lily said as Maleficent reached out her hand as if to hold Lily's but waited until Lily made the move it was okay. Regina and I watched the pair silently with smiles of the reunion of mother and daughter.  
“I have to. Only just recently though.” Mal agreed.  
“I know. Regina held you captive in a cave for 28 years.” Lily snickered. I snorted and Regina rolled her eyes as she went into the kitchen to help herself to some wine Mal had brought to drink when Zelena was asleep. Mal looked at me.  
“She's been asleep for a few hours but I'm sure as soon as you get into bed she will wake. Go. You look dead on your feet.” As if my body was agreeing with the older blonde, I let out a long yawn and bid goodnight to everyone.  
“I have another guest room Regina.” I told the brunette.  
“Goodnight Emma.”

 

As Mal had said, as soon as I lifted the sheets, Zelena jumped at me and clung to me tightly, breathing in my scent as if she had been without it for more than a few days. She placed gentle kisses all over my body.  
“Hmmm. Welcome home.” She breathed finally reaching my mouth before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.  
“I missed you.” I sighed as I held her as tight as I could without hurting her or the baby.  
“Please don't leave again. I know you can handle yourself and you had my sister but I worried still.”  
“I know and I even worried even though Mal was here with you and several other town members.”  
“Did you bring Lily back?”  
“Yeah. It didn't take much which kinda surprised me. She and Mal are talking now.”  
“By the tone of your voice you are tired. Lets go to bed and we can talk and do some more things in the morning when we are both rested up.”  
“Goodnight babe.”  
“Goodnight my savior.”

 

LILY POV

As I had originally planned, I stayed at the diner so as soon as the diner opened I could talk to the older Lucas, Granny, about a job as a waitress or do whatever she needs to get done. The diner was cute in it's own charming way. Though the wallpaper wasn't my favorite choice it gave it character and reminded of an old park I used to go to as a kid for a few months. The city kept it flourishing with Orchids, Lilies, Sunflowers and every other flower that could thrive in the seasons. The pines and spruces were especially gorgeous when the snow fell as they hung bright lights in their branches. I had expected to run into David, the only living parent of Emma's so soon. It didn't take much to seek him in the diner. He looked as bad as Emma described him. Bags under his eyes, his old muscular body was now looking like skin and bone and the red rimming around his eyes told the tale of constant alcohol consumption. I should know. I knew a lot of drunks in my years of life and as I waitress. When his eyes met mine they turned even sadder than they had but then hard and angry.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He snapped as he stood, swaying on his feet.  
“Emma brought me here to be with my mom.” I replied calmly. The dragon within me wanted to fight him. To make him pay for the hell he put my life through but I made a promise to Emma, Regina and my mother not to engage in any sort of combat with the man. I could see a few of the dwarves looking at us in question, wondering if they would need to intervene in case we were to fight.  
“You're a monster! Thats why we sent you away!”  
“I was made a monster by you. You doomed me to darkness and bad luck just to ensure Emma would stay good. You couldn't trust her to be on the side of light. Look at it this way, Emma has the purest soul. Even without the influence of magic and the fate you doomed upon us, she was good. Her soul was full of light. Even when there seemed to be no hope in finding a family that loved her unconditionally like you claim to.” I snapped, clenching my hands into fists. “You wouldn't be putting her through this, forcing her to lock you up each night because you did the right thing and followed your own instincts for once and not following Snow's orders as if you were nothing but a puppet and she controlled you.” Instead of him speaking he stalked out of the diner without another glance. A tall and skinny brunette waitress came by me with a warm smile.  
“You must be Lily.” She said holding out her hand. “I'm Red but I prefer to be called Ruby. Emma warned me you might come by.”  
“Yeah. I could use a job. I want to make myself useful and I can't just sit around.” Ruby grinned and nodded as if she was agreeing with me.  
“We always need help. Especially once Zelena's baby is born. I am kinda sorta her nanny. Others have volunteered but I don't think Emma has approved of them other than your mom and Regina but they can't always be with her you know? Both power workers as mayor and assistant.”  
“Yeah. Emma told me about that and I am willing to help.”  
“Great! And as long as you don't fight with Charming like you had wanted to, I think you will fine.”  
“It's hard going against my instincts. All I wanted to do was rip into him. To make him pay for the fates he placed on Emma's and my shoulders.”  
“It's kinda like me and the wolf during the moon phases. The closer the full moon gets, the harder it is not to snap at people. It's another good reason why we need help. I try to isolate myself around that time so I don't hurt anybody. Even as a human I can do some damage.”  
“I have no doubt about it.” I nodded.  
“Well come with me and we can get you set up and maybe we can get you started today.” I smiled.  
“Sweet.”

ZELENA POV

Waking up next to Emma again was better than any birthday or Christmas present anyone could eve ask for. Even though she wasn't gone for that long it felt like centuries for me. I knew Regina had given her a few days off so she could recover because she had assured me Emma would regain some rest she had lost on finding Maleficent's long lost daughter. Before we had fallen asleep she voiced her concerns knowing her dad had started going to Granny's in the morning for a cup of coffee now that he had finally slowed down on his alcohol consumption. I knew she had valid concerns but I could do nothing more than assure her that Lily had better judgment than that and would follow her promises to her, Regina and Maleficent not to hurt David. I knew the new instincts that would flood her senses would be overwhelming and hard to resist but even though I had not met the girl I had complete fate in her abilities to control herself. I sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Emma's shoulders which made the blonde stir in her sleep.  
“Good morning.” She sighed as she held me tighter against her side though she was cautious on how far she would push it.  
“Good morning my love.” I whispered.  
“Any plans?”   
“Staying here with you as you get some rest.”  
“I have to go to the station.”  
“The deputies can handle it. Regina also has demanded you to get some rest since you have been going nonstop since the execution incident.”  
“I can't just sit here Lena.”  
“I know but you need to get some rest and relax. If they really need you then you can go but until then. You are staying here with me and cuddling since I had to go without you for far longer than I ever want to do again.”  
“Did you get any sleep while I was gone?”  
“Not much but enough to keep me going and sane.” I answered her.  
“So what do you want to do now? Right now there are no bad guys running around, Lily is here and Regina has found out she doesn't need a man to make her happy?”  
“We prepare to raise our baby and live happily together.”  
“I find I like the sound of that despite how weird and more than a little confusing our family tree is.”  
“I don't even want to think about that.” I groaned hiding my face in her neck. She chuckled and kissed the top of my head.  
“Why do you think whenever Henry asks me to help, I'm 90% certain it's on purpose, I make an excuse not too?” I nuzzled into her neck.  
“Either way. It's our family.”  
“Indeed it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and check out my other works while I work on the next adventure of Emma and Zelena.


End file.
